Hijos de Gondor
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Serie cronológica de one-shots, donde se relatan episodios de la infancia, juventud y adultez de Faramir y Boromir (desde su perspectiva). Situada antes, durante y después de la Guerra del Anillo.
1. Mi hermano

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Las frases en cursiva representan el mundo interno de los personajes (según el POV).

* * *

 **HIJOS DE GONDOR**

 **Mi hermano**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _Llevo todo el día así. No había visto a tantas personas correr por los pasillos. Le pregunté a mamá qué pasaba, pero me dijo lo mismo que todos: que pronto llegaría, que faltaba poco para que naciera. La verdad, no entiendo nada. Sólo veo a mamá en su lecho, a veces durmiendo, leyendo sus libros, hablando con los sirvientes de la Ciudadela o con ella misma: eso parece, porque la vi acariciando su gran barriga, "diciéndole" que todo iba a estar bien. ¡Como si algo allí dentro la escuchara! Mi papá se veía muy extraño y está más tiempo con mamá. Hasta olvidó que me tocaba clases de lectura con él, me ha dejado en la Torre de Ecthelion y Beregond me vigila._

 _No sé qué está pasando. Tendré que averiguar por mi cuenta._

—¿Beregond? —jalé una parte de su túnica y me miró.

—¿Boromir? Deberías seguir leyendo.

—Lo sé. Pero no entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —Beregond se agachó hasta quedar de mi tamaño.

—¿Por qué todos van al cuarto de mi mamá?

—Ah, eso… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

 _Creo que pregunté algo malo, porque vi que el rostro de Beregond se puso rojo. ¿Y si algo le pasó a mi mamá, y no me quieren decir?_

—Es que hay muchos curadores en los pasillos. ¿Mi mamá está bien?

—Pues… sí. Eso es lo que escuché.

—¿Y por qué no puedo ir?

—Porque tu padre quiere que te quedes aquí.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué no lo sabes?

—Haces muchas preguntas. Mejor vuelve a leer.

—No me has dicho porque buscan a mamá.

—Te lo diré después, Boromir. ¡Ahora vuelve o llamaré al Senescal, lo juro! —me ordenó con seriedad y volvió a su puesto.

 _¡Perfecto! No me ha dicho nada y me ha mandado de nuevo a… ¿leer? ¡Es aburrido, sólo habla de la vida de los antiguos reyes! No sé por qué mi papá quiere que aprenda estas cosas. Al menos entendía algo cuando estaba conmigo, pero ahora no me acompaña. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que saberlo, no puedo quedarme aquí… ¡ya sé!_

—¿Beregond? —lo vi suspirar, pero esta vez se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Tengo sueño.

—¿Tan temprano? —abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Sí. Hace mucho calor. ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto?

—Pero tu padre…

—No le diré nada, te lo prometo. Por favor…

—Pues…

 _Está pensándolo. Sí, Beregond, piénsalo._

—Ahh… como digas, príncipe. Pero si me pregunta…

—Dile que me viste durmiendo en la mesa.

—Bien, será nuestro secreto —me dijo, pero yo ya había dado media vuelta y salí de la Torre.

 _¡Lo logré! Ahora bajo al sexto nivel, pero es mucho camino… demasiado. Vi a tres mujeres llevar unas bandejas, como las que sirven para comer. Mi estómago está sonando: ¡ahora tengo hambre, y ya pasó del mediodía! Si fuera un día normal, mi papá ya hubiera ordenado que trajeran los platillos, pero nada. Creo que también se le olvidó comer._

 _Aunque están yendo a la Ciudadela: ¿y si el almuerzo es en el cuarto de mi mamá? ¡Qué tonto, será mejor que vuelva o se terminarán todo! Últimamente mi mamá está comiendo bastante y…_

—¿Boromir? ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? —me llamó una voz familiar y volteé.

—¡Tío Imrahil! —lo abracé con mucha fuerza— ¿Cuándo has venido?

—Hace un rato —acarició mi cabeza y sonrió—. Busco a tu madre. ¿Dónde está?

 _¿También? ¿Por qué todos querían ver a mi mamá hoy día?_

—Duerme en su cuarto, pero no la he visto desde la mañana.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Papá dijo que me quedara leyendo, que no la incomodara.

—Mmm… entiendo.

 _¿Qué entiendes, tío? ¿O tampoco me vas a decir?_

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté.

—Nada, Boromir. Sólo obedece a tu padre, prometo llamarte cuando llegue la hora.

—¿Qué hora?

—De que tu hermano venga a este mundo —sin más, se fue con una sonrisa, dejándome en la callejuela.

 _¿Hermano? Ya escuché esa palabra antes, mi mamá la decía todo el tiempo. ¿Pero qué es eso? No entiendo… en serio, no entiendo nada. Si esta historia saliera en los libros, sería más fácil. Para la próxima, le pediré a mi maestro de síndarin que me explique… ¡mi maestro! ¡Eso es! ¡Él me dirá qué pasa! Por suerte, la biblioteca está cerca de aquí._

—¿Maestro? —lo encontré subido sobre un taburete, acomodando unos viejos pergaminos en el estante.

—¿Mi señor Boromir? —se asombró al verme— ¡Qué sorpresa verlo aquí! El Senescal me dijo que no tendría clases hoy. ¿O ha venido por algún libro?

—¡No! —me apresuré a decirle— Quería preguntarle algo.

—Si lo prefiere así… —se sentó en el taburete que estaba usando.

—¿Por qué todos van al cuarto de mi mamá?

 _Se puso nervioso. Igual que Beregond._

—Lo siento, no puedo decírselo —me dijo, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¡si usted lo sabe todo!

—Sí, sé lo que está pasando… pero no es un tema para niños. Y tampoco soy el indicado para contarle. Cuando sea más grande, lo entenderá.

—Pero…

—No insista y vuelva a la Ciudadela, o le avisaré a su padre —me dijo, haciéndome salir de la biblioteca.

 _Jamás volveré a confiar en un maestro: ¿no podía contarme, porque era niño? ¡Tonterías, soy el hijo del Senescal! Se supone que debe obedecer a mi padre y a mi familia. ¿Por qué es tan difícil que me diga qué pasa? El sol ya se está ocultando y llego a la Torre de Ecthelion… ¡es cierto, le dije a Beregond que "iba a dormir"! ¡Si me ve aquí, se enojará conmigo! Por suerte, hay un corredor secreto que lleva a mi cuarto. Voy por ahí y cruzo el jardín que tanto le gusta a mi mamá._

 _Estoy triste: nadie quiso hablar conmigo hoy día, me he cansado y tengo hambre. Puedo oír el paso de los curadores por el palacio. ¿Por qué hoy es un día tan diferente?_

—No hay motivo para afligirse, Boromir… —escuché a alguien detrás de mí y volteé asustado.

—¡Gandalf! —respondí, era el Mago Gris.

 _Un viejo amigo de la familia. El mejor hechicero en la Tierra Media… o al menos eso dice mamá. Papá siempre se molesta cuando nos visita y no sé por qué. Son muchas dudas para un día._

—No es la primera vez que ocurre esto.

—¿Te refieres a mi mamá?

—Así es —se sentó a mi costado—. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

—No, y tampoco tiene caso —me crucé de brazos y Gandalf frunció el ceño—. Nadie me quiere explicar. Dicen que soy muy pequeño para entender esas cosas.

—Ya veo… —escuché una risa del mago.

 _¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¡No hice ninguna broma, estoy hablando de mi madre! Me fastidia que se rían de mí sin razón. De repente, guarda silencio: está más serio que de costumbre._

—Es que no comprendo… ¿qué tiene de malo que lo sepas? Si es uno de los milagros más bellos de la vida.

—¿Ah? —no entendí de qué hablaba.

—Que tu madre tendrá un bebé.

—¿Qué es un bebé? ¿Por qué dices que es un milagro?

—Porque los Valar quisieron que así fuera.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

—Es una larga historia.

 _¿Larga? Jamás debí preguntar._

—¿Podrías hacerla corta? Ya oí demasiadas —otra vez sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Hace muchas eras, cuando Arda estaba vacía, los Valar crearon todo lo que puedes ver. Y como amaban esta tierra, la bendijeron con el don de la vida y el amor, para que pudiera crecer en todo su esplendor.

—No entiendo —dije, arqueando las cejas.

—Te lo haré más sencillo —vi como Gandalf se enderezó y señaló la tierra del jardín—. ¿Ves esa pequeña flor? —asentí— Antes de llegar a esa forma, tuvo que esperar un tiempo bajo tierra, en forma de una semilla. Por la bendición de los Valar, ha crecido tal como la conoces. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí. Pero no me has dicho por qué mamá está adentro.

—Déjame terminar —sonrió—. Esa bendición también alcanzó a los Elfos y los Hombres. Mientras los primeros gozaban de una larga vida, los últimos crecieron por miles de generaciones y así seguirán hasta el fin. Ese milagro sucede a diario: uno de ellos es el que verás hoy y también es la razón por la que estás aquí.

—¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo? —le dije, asombrado.

—Es difícil de explicar. Nadie recuerda el momento en que llegamos a este mundo. Pero es algo que causa gran alegría a quienes lo presencian.

—¿Y cómo se llama eso? —Gandalf me miró con una sonrisa.

—Le dicen "nacimiento".

 _¡Gracias, Gandalf! Ahora sé lo que pasa, pero aún tengo una duda._

—¿Y qué saldrá de ese… nacimiento?

—Una persona como nosotros, pero más pequeña. Un ser puro e inocente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo he visto muchas veces. Tú has sido uno de esos milagros, Boromir. Y créeme cuando te digo —el mago acarició mi cabeza— que al ver a ese bebé, lo amarás, desearás protegerlo siempre y te hará muy feliz.

 _Mamá tenía razón: Gandalf es un mago sabio. ¡Y ésta es la mejor historia que he escuchado! Oigo unos gritos. ¡Vienen del corredor!_

—¡Llegó la hora! ¿Vienes? —me extendió la mano y asentí, caminando ambos a la habitación de mis padres.

 _Hay muchas personas alrededor de la puerta, incluido papá. ¿Por qué está afuera, si todo el día acompañó a mamá? Me llama y me acerco a él. Gandalf mira a mi padre y le hace una reverencia._

—Senescal Denethor.

—Mithrandir.

 _Otra vez esos gritos: ¡el nacimiento duele mucho! Me aferro a la túnica de papá y cierro los ojos. Siento pena por mamá… ¿cuándo va a terminar todo esto? De pronto, alguien llora. La voz es muy suave. ¿Será ese bebé del que me habló Gandalf?_

—¿Mi señor? —Ioreth, la curandera, llamó a mi padre— Puede pasar…

 _No sé por qué, pero mi corazón late fuerte. Tengo miedo de entrar, pero siento a mi padre empujarme levemente al cuarto. Veo a mi mamá acostada en su lecho: ya no tiene la barriga grande, pero está cargando algo en los brazos._

—¡Felicidades, mi señor! Es un varón sano y su esposa se encuentra muy bien. Pero déjelos descansar en un rato —dijo Ioreth.

—Gracias, Ioreth —le mencionó mi padre, mientras sonreía.

—Con permiso —la curandera salió del cuarto, haciendo una reverencia.

—Boromir, hijo —oí que mi madre me llamó—. Acércate…

 _Doy unos cinco pasos y ya estoy al lado de mamá. Está agitada, pero se acomoda en el lecho y oigo un pequeño llanto. Por primera vez lo vi: una persona pequeñita, de mirada inocente y frágil. Sin saber por qué, estiré mi mano y cogí la suya._

—¿Él es mi hermano? —al fin pude decir la palabra.

—Sí, Boromir. Tu hermano. ¿No es increíble? —me respondió mamá.

 _No dije más. Sólo asentí y reí con ella. Todos se sentían muy bien. Es tal como Gandalf dijo: había felicidad._

—¿Ya han pensado en su nombre? —dijo Gandalf, sorprendiendo a todos.

 _De pronto, algo vino a mi mente. Antes de salir de la Torre, vi muchos nombres extraños en el libro, pero recordé uno en especial: se parecía demasiado al mío._

—Faramir. Suena bien... ¿verdad, mamá?

 _Todos me miraron en silencio, pero luego volvieron a reír. Mi papá acarició mi cabeza mientras miraba a mi hermano con una enorme sonrisa._

—Que así sea…

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Mi primer fanfic, qué emoción!

En primer lugar, agradezco de antemano a todos los que van a leer esta historia. Quizás se me haga difícil retratar el carácter de cada personaje, pero intentaré ser lo más fiel posible.

Siempre he tenido curiosidad por los pensamientos de Faramir y Boromir, frente a cualquier situación en sus vidas; de ahí el estilo de los one–shots. Además, amo la relación fraternal entre los hijos del Senescal, y por eso quise empezar con esta etapa tan tierna, como es el nacimiento de Faramir (mi Precioso XD).

¡Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo!


	2. ¡Quiero ser como tú!

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Las frases en cursiva representan el mundo interno de los personajes (según el POV).

* * *

 **HIJOS DE GONDOR**

 **¡Quiero ser como tú!**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _Faramir ya tiene cuatro años… y todavía no sé cómo puedo soportar sus locuras hasta ahora. Si me hubieran dicho qué significaba ser el "hermano mayor", lo habría pensado dos veces antes de decirle a mamá que siempre estaría a su lado. ¡En lo que lleva el año, me han castigado cinco veces por nuestros juegos, y casi todo por su culpa! Aunque también me ha salvado de otras peores._

 _En fin… a pesar de todo, no puedo negar que es divertido. En ocasiones me gusta molestar a papá, especialmente cuando le gusta llamarme, dejando a Faramir de lado. No entiendo por qué lo hace, incluso me atreví a preguntarle: sólo me dijo que él no era como yo. Eso es obvio: a Faramir le gusta leer más que a mí, prefiere pasar más tiempo con mamá y Gandalf, y apenas sabe manejar la espada como yo. Pero eso no me importa, lo quiero mucho y lo cuidaré. Es mi hermano._

 _¡Por cierto, debo darme prisa! ¡Le prometí que vería mi entrenamiento! Sé que está prohibido: por suerte, mi padre está en la Torre y no nos verá._

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _Boromir dijo que me buscaría para que lo viera manejar la espada. Mientras tanto, ayudo a mi mamá en el jardín. Al igual que Boromir, paso las mejores aventuras con ella. Siempre me cuenta historias, le hago dibujos y poemas, pasea conmigo y me enseña muchas cosas. Me alegra tenerla cerca._

—Te gustan mucho los jardines. ¿Verdad, mamá?

—Sí. Me recuerdan mucho a Dol Amroth.

—¿El reino del tío Imrahil?

—Correcto —la vi alzar la mirada al cielo, con una sonrisa—. Uno de los lugares más hermosos de la Tierra Media. Playas blancas, una gran vista al mar y los palacios más grandes que puedes imaginar.

—¿Más que Minas Tirith?

 _Mi padre siempre lo decía. Minas Tirith es la ciudad más increíble de Gondor. Para mí, también era difícil compararla._

—No puedo decir cuál es la mejor. Dol Amroth me vio nacer, y Minas Tirith me dio un esposo y dos hermosos hijos —me respondió, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Nunca he ido. ¿Me llevarás algún día? —mamá me cargó en sus brazos.

—Por supuesto, pequeño. Te encantará.

 _Si mamá lo decía, debe ser cierto. Jamás dudaría de su palabra. De pronto, esquivo la mirada y miro las grutas donde mamá cultiva sus flores. Veo un brote pequeño, blanco y hermoso. ¡Debe ser una nueva especie!_

—¿Mamá?

—Dime, Faramir.

—Jamás había visto esa flor. ¿La conoces? —le dije, mientras le señalaba mi descubrimiento.

—¡Ah, ésa! ¿Nunca la habías visto?

—No. ¡Cuéntame! —le dije, entusiasmado.

—Tu padre las trajo de Rohan, cuando fue a hacerle una visita al rey Théoden. Allá, recibe el nombre de "simbelmynë".

—¿Simbelmynë?

—Sí. Las usan en honor a sus antepasados. Son de color blanco y desprenden un aroma dulce, especialmente cuando es de noche. ¿Verdad que son bellas?

—No tanto como tú, mamá.

—¡No exageres, Faramir! —me dijo, mientras reía— Cuando seas mayor y conozcas a una doncella, pensarás diferente.

—No entiendo…

—Pronto lo harás —replicó mi madre, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente con una sonrisa.

 _Abrazo a mi mamá con todas mis fuerzas. No me imagino estar sin ella. Además: ¿una dama más bella que mamá? ¡Imposible! ¡Mamá es la mejor de todas!_

 _De repente, la veo actuar raro. Como si… tuviera dolor._

—¿Mamá, qué pasa? —la vi cogerse el pecho, pero cambió de gesto.

—No… no es nada, Faramir. Será mejor que te baje.

 _Mamá me deposita en el suelo. Me asustó mucho. Quiero preguntarle, pero alguien viene del corredor._

—¡Conque aquí estabas! —escuché la voz de mi hermano, logró encontrarme.

—¡Boromir! —dejé los brazos de mamá para abrazarlo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tanto alboroto? —le preguntó a Boromir entre risas, mientras le daba un beso en la frente, haciendo que se sonrojara.

—¡Boromir quiere llevarme a sus clases de espada! —mamá se sorprendió.

—¡Faramir! —me dijo Boromir, en voz baja.

—Tu padre ya te lo había dicho. Faramir podrá entrenar cuando cumpla los nueve años —mamá se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Mamá, por favor! —le dije con un tono de súplica.

 _Había esperado este momento. Boromir tiene palabra, mamá es comprensiva y yo… bueno, no sé que soy yo, pero mi ruego funcionará otra vez._

—Lo lamento.

—¿Qué?

—Tu padre fue muy estricto.

—¡Pero mamá, Boromir entrenó a los siete años! ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

—Basta, Faramir. Tiene razón: papá se molestará después —dijo Boromir.

—No, no es por eso. Sólo que… —calló un momento, pero continuó— él dijo que todavía no estabas listo —luego miró a Boromir—. Sabes que Faramir no es tan fuerte como tú…

 _El jardín se llenó de silencio. Mamá jamás habla así, aunque no es su culpa: mi papá lo ha dicho varias veces y no sé por qué… pero no me gustó. Vi que Boromir frunció el ceño y se dirigió a mamá con un tono que jamás había escuchado en él._

 **FIN POV Faramir.**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _¡Otra vez el mismo discurso! ¿También mamá pensaba lo mismo? ¡No me gusta que nos comparen y mucho menos que digan que Faramir es débil!_

—¡Sólo me verá luchar! —le respondí y mamá abrió un poco los ojos, mientras Faramir me miraba con una mezcla de duda y sorpresa.

 _¿Le grité a mamá? Nunca hago eso. ¿Qué me pasó?_

—Te prometo que no le pasará nada —traté de sonar más tranquilo.

—Y confió en que así será —me respondió, después de unos segundos—. Sé que eres responsable, Boromir. Cuídalo mucho.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —la abracé junto con Faramir.

—¡Bueno, vayan! A Beregond le gusta la puntualidad.

—¡Sí! —le dijimos y salimos más que rápido hacia el patio de la Ciudadela.

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _¡Estoy muy contento! Al fin acompañaré a Boromir en uno de sus entrenamientos. Pero algo pasa: mi hermano camina muy rápido, no puedo seguirlo y está muy callado. Tal vez se siente mal por haberle gritado a mamá, pero ella no se ha enojado con él… ¿o estará así por mi culpa?_

—¿Boromir? —jalé su camisola.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo y me miró.

—¿No te enojaste conmigo, verdad? Por decirle a mamá del entrenamiento.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que no! Sólo… —llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y guardó silencio— quiero ir con Beregond.

—¡Entonces vamos! Quien llega primero, comerá las galletas de la cena —adelanté a Boromir.

—¡Eso veremos!

 _Boromir acepta el reto y corre conmigo. No demora en superarme… bueno, él es más grande y rápido que yo. Sólo pasa un instante y ya estamos en el Gran Salón de la Torre. Boromir da la vuelta a la esquina y lo pierdo de vista. Quiero alcanzarlo, pero me tropiezo y caigo al suelo. Uno de los guardias se acerca a mí._

—¡Mi señor Faramir! ¿Se encuentra bien? —me levantó con cuidado.

—Sí —limpié una lágrima de mis ojos.

 _Acomodo mi ropa, mientras el guardia me observa. La caída me dolió, pero no importa. Debo llegar al entrenamiento o Beregond se molestará con Boromir._

—¡Faramir! —oigo la voz de mi hermano.

—Su hermano tropezó, mi señor. Por cierto: ¿qué hace corriendo por la Ciudadela?

—Sólo jugaba con Boromir, pero ya estoy bien —le dije.

 _El guardia asiente y se levanta, mientras Boromir se arrodilla junto a mí._

—Gracias —dijo Boromir—. Ven, Faramir… —tomé su mano y seguimos nuestro camino.

—¡Tenga cuidado, señor Boromir! —la voz del guardia nos hizo voltear— Si le pasa algo a su hermano, su padre lo castigará. Sabe cuán delicado es.

 _La sonrisa de Boromir se borró de su rostro. ¿Ahora qué le ocurre?_

 **FIN POV Faramir.**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _¿Delicado? ¿Llamó a Faramir, delicado? ¡Él no sabe lo fuerte que es mi hermano!_

—¡No vuelvas a llamarlo así! —le dije, muy molesto.

—¡Mi señor! —el guardia tartamudeó un poco y bajó la cabeza— Yo… lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero. Deprisa, Faramir —jalé a mi hermano, ya no quería estar ahí.

 _Ahora caminamos un poco. La carrera nos ha agitado, pero al menos Faramir está bien y eso me alegra. Dos centinelas nos abren el gran portón, con vista al Árbol Blanco de la Ciudad, donde Beregond nos espera. Tiene una expresión seria._

—Ya era hora, mi señor Boromir. Creo haberle dicho que dispongo de pocas horas después del mediodía.

—Tuve un retraso. Lo lamento —me disculpé.

 _Beregond es uno de los pocos guardias en los que confío. Me lleva diez años: Faramir y yo lo vemos como un hermano mayor. Espero que no se haya molestado._

—Fue mi culpa —escuché a Faramir hablar—. Yo le pedí que me trajera a sus clases.

—¿A pesar de que su padre ordenó lo contrario?

—Si me lo pide, puedo regresar a mi habitación —replicó mi hermano, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Lo que sería correcto.

 _Veo la tristeza en los ojos de Faramir… y de alguna forma, también me siento igual. Esperaba este momento y no es justo que todos crean que él no pueda entrenar conmigo, por excusas sin sentido. Beregond se queda callado un momento y nos observa. Seguramente, dará otro argumento para que se vaya._

—No obstante, recuerdo que el Senescal tiene una reunión con el Consejo. Dudo que salga de ahí hasta el ocaso —dijo con una gran sonrisa—, así que no sabrá que nos acompañaste.

—¡Entonces…! —el rostro de Faramir se iluminó.

—Sí, puedes quedarte. Pero sólo a ver.

 _Faramir corre hasta Beregond y lo abraza con fuerza, dándole las gracias, en tanto tomo la espada que me corresponde para empezar mi entrenamiento. No siento el paso del tiempo, sólo el choque de las espadas cada vez que lanzo un ataque. Mi hermano nos observa expectante y no duda en celebrar cuando bloqueo los movimientos de Beregond._

 _A veces me pregunto cómo convence a los demás, apenas tiene cuatro años. Desearía tener su alegría, su diversión, su candidez. No entiendo por qué debemos crecer. Quisiera seguir siendo un niño, como Faramir._

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _El sol se oculta en las montañas y Boromir termina su entrenamiento. Aunque no usé ninguna espada, me sentí feliz de verlo luchar. Cuando sea grande, quiero ser tan valiente como él. Mi hermano me llama para que volvamos con mamá, pero antes me despido de Beregond. Es un gran maestro y sé que también me enseñará a ser el mejor guardia de Gondor._

 _Vamos despacio a la habitación de nuestra madre, pero otra vez estamos en silencio, como en la tarde. Boromir no luce triste: ¿por qué dice nada?_

—¡Me gustó tu entrenamiento! ¿Volveremos a ir?

—Beregond me dijo que sí. Pero esta vez, le diremos antes a mamá.

—¿Y a papá? —vi a Boromir cambiar su mirada.

—Por ahora, no. No lo entenderá.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Cosas sin sentido.

—Pero no debemos ocultarle nada. Él nos dijo…

—¡Sí, sé lo que dijo! —me respondió, algo molesto— Pero si se entera, no te dejará salir en un mes. ¿Entiendes?

 _Boromir baja la mirada, mientras camina. Creo que se ha molestado, será mejor que no le hable del tema hasta mañana. De repente, lo veo detenerse._

—Perdóname. No quise gritarte.

 _No sé por qué, pero no puedo decirle nada. Siento ganas de llorar._

—Es por lo que dicen sobre mí.

 _Mi hermano voltea a verme y su tristeza desaparece._

—Sé que soy muy pequeño… y tampoco soy tan fuerte y valiente como tú.

—No sigas, por favor.

—Pero es la verdad.

—¡Suficiente! —Boromir se agacha hasta quedar a mi tamaño— Jamás vuelvas a pensar así. ¡Tú eres Faramir, hijo del Senescal de Gondor! Tienes grandes cualidades y te queremos por lo que eres.

—¿Y no puedo ser como tú? A papá le agradaría.

—Entonces dejarías de ser Faramir.

—No, no quiero.

—¿Lo ves? —Boromir me acaricia la cabeza, con una sonrisa— Yo también he tenido ganas de ser como tú.

—¿En serio? —no pude evitar sonreír.

—Si fuera tan estudioso, papá no me regañaría tanto. Ya quisiera convencerlo de que nos deje jugar todo el día.

 _Ambos reímos. ¡Tiene razón, sería divertido! Boromir me abraza fuerte y yo hago lo mismo, me siento feliz de que esté conmigo. No me importa lo que digan otros, yo amo a mi madre y mi hermano; y también a papá, aunque no lo diga._

 _Juro que me convertiré en un buen hombre, cuando crezca. Quizás no como Beregond o Boromir, pero seguiré siendo Faramir. ¡Y eso no suena nada mal!_

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Bien, el segundo capítulo!

Supongo que las diferencias entre Boromir y Faramir comenzaron desde su infancia (por comentarios de los que vivían en la Ciudadela). No se extrañen si Finduilas también opinó de esa forma: es posible que se haya visto influida alguna vez por Denethor o tal vez sintió temor por su hijo más pequeño. Bueno, es la mamá de Faramir… la perdono XD.

A pesar de todo (y el libro lo dice así), la relación de ambos hermanos se hizo más estrecha, y este capítulo es una inocente muestra de ello.

¡Ojalá este fanfic prospere y les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima!


	3. Compañía del más allá

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Las frases en cursiva representan el mundo interno de los personajes (según el POV).

* * *

 **HIJOS DE GONDOR**

 **Compañía del más allá**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _El sol aún no sale, pero vuelvo a despertar. Hago lo mismo que hace cuatro días y no entiendo por qué. Busco mis sandalias y miro mi habitación. Boromir sigue durmiendo: últimamente ronca mucho y me hace reír, pero no es momento ahora. Está haciendo un poco de frío, mejor uso mi abrigo. Dejo mi cuarto y camino despacio por el pasillo, tomando un pasaje oculto a la Torre Sur de la Ciudadela._

 _Los guardias no me han visto y es un alivio, no quisiera que mi padre sepa de estas reuniones en la madrugada. Hace tiempo que no tengo conversaciones entretenidas con mamá. Lo único que no sé es por qué no quiere que nadie se entere._

—Creí que no llegarías —me contestó.

—Me lo recordaste ayer, mamá, antes de irme —me acerqué y tomé su mano.

—Es verdad. Aun así, falta una hora para el alba.

—No importa. Me quedaré contigo hasta que salga el sol.

—Sabes que no se puede, Faramir.

—¡Por favor, mamá! —jalé su túnica, rogándole— Aunque sea una vez, no se lo diré a nadie.

—No, cariño. Además, no será por mucho. Te prometo que no te desvelarás por mi causa otra vez.

 _Mamá me sonríe y acaricia mi cabeza. Si de día se ve linda, de noche es mucho más hermosa. Las estrellas brillan en el cielo oscuro y el viento agita sus cabellos castaños. No dice nada y yo tampoco quiero romper el silencio. Ahora mira hacia el Este, donde están esas montañas oscuras que me dan temor, pero mamá no parece asustada._

—¿En qué piensas?

—Nada extraordinario.

—¿Extrañas Dol Amroth?

—Cada día de mi vida.

—¿Cómo conociste a papá, si estabas allá?

—Cosas del destino. Tu padre era un hombre adulto y yo apenas cumplía los 25 años. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con que me casara tan pronto, pero tu abuelo Ecthelion insistió. Le hizo una oferta que no pudo rechazar.

—¿Cuál?

—Mandó construirle un puerto de gran belleza. Dol Amroth se convirtió en la joya del Sur, desde ese día. Y tu padre logró convencerme de sus sentimientos.

—Pero no querías irte.

—Siempre amé el mar, Faramir, y también a tu padre. Opté por seguir el llamado de mi corazón y no me arrepiento.

—¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

—Tanto como a Boromir y a ti. Son mi vida y jamás sentiré tanta dicha como ahora.

—¿Me contarás más? —sonreí, saltando un poco.

—Quisiera, pero va a amanecer pronto y no desearía que te descubran aquí. Vuelve a tu lecho y duerme lo que queda de la noche. Mañana continuaremos.

—Está bien, mamá…

 _Me acerco a ella y me despido con un beso en su mejilla. Parece que dijo algo, pero no la oí. La vi quedarse allí un rato más, mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos. El frío está bajando y el color del cielo ha cambiado a un azul más claro. Las estrellas todavía se pueden ver, pero los ojos me pesan. Quiero volver a mi cama._

 _¿Por qué la noche dura tan poco? Apenas conversé con mamá y ya extraño verla. Quisiera que salga de las Casas de Curación, lleva semanas allí. Los curadores dicen que está enferma y no la busquemos sin necesidad, pero no parece así. Ayer la vi tan fuerte y feliz en la Torre… ¡no, mamá jamás mentiría sobre su salud! ¿Entonces por qué sigue allá? ¿Por qué no vuelve conmigo?_

—¡Faramir! —escuché un golpe en la mesa, junto al grito de mi padre.

—¿Eh?

—Es la tercera vez que te distraes. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Yo…

 _No puedo decirle. Se lo prometí a mamá._

—Lo siento, padre.

—Los lamentos no arreglan tu descuido. ¿Por qué no aprendes de Boromir, que ya va por la undécima página de su libro? —señaló a mi hermano.

 _Boromir, que está frente mío, se entristece y baja su mirada. Siempre lo hace cuando papá dice algo que le fastidia. A mí también me incomoda, pero por alguna razón no pienso en ello. Sólo tengo a mamá en mi cabeza._

—¿Cuándo veré a mamá? —dije, haciendo que mi padre cambie su mirada.

—Ya escuchaste al Mayoral. Cuando sane, podrás visitarla. Ahora vuelve a tu lectura.

—Pero, padre…

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo? —respondió, asustándome.

—Si me permites, padre… —Boromir intervino— tal vez sea bueno que vaya a verla. Ya pasaron dos días y Faramir la extraña tanto como yo. ¿Podemos?

 _Papá guarda silencio y mira serio a Boromir. De pronto, veo que extiende su mano, como si fuera a llamar a alguien._

—¡Beregond! Llévalos a las Casas de Curación. Que vuelvan al ocaso.

—Como ordene, mi señor —le dijo Beregond.

 _¡Por fin veré a mamá! Tenía razón, papá la quiere mucho. Y yo también a él._

—¡Gracias, papá! —abracé a mi padre con fuerza y él se quedó viéndome, sin hacer nada.

—Sí, sí… —me da unas palmadas en la cabeza— ahora ve, antes de que me arrepienta.

 _Le sonrío a mi padre y corro hasta Boromir para tomarlo de la mano. Mi hermano lo hizo posible. Estaremos con mamá hasta la hora de la cena y eso me alegra muchísimo._

 _Algo está pasando. No es como los otros días. Mamá ha estado muy callada esta tarde y no sé por qué. Boromir tampoco dice nada. Pidió permiso para salir un rato, pero no ha vuelto. Parecía triste y no entiendo la razón. Aprovecho que mamá duerme para dejar su cuarto. Los últimos rayos de sol iluminan el jardín de las Casas y veo a mi hermano sentado cerca de la pileta principal, mirando al suelo. Le cuesta respirar un poco. ¿Qué le ocurre?_

—¿Boromir? —lo vi sorprenderse— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Yo? —pasó uno de sus brazos por su rostro, sin mirarme— Sí, no pasa nada.

 _Me acerco a él y lo veo ruborizado. Sus ojos brillan más de lo normal y… ¿está llorando? No creo. ¿Por qué lo haría?_

—Tu nariz está roja. ¿Has llorado?

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees? —frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—No lo sé. Todos actúan raro. Hasta mamá —le dije, lleno de tristeza.

—Pues… —Boromir aclaró su garganta— deberíamos estar con ella. Papá nos mandará buscar en una hora. ¡Ven!

 _Sin más palabras, Boromir me toma de la mano y me conduce con mamá de nuevo. Veo dos curadores dejar su habitación y nos saludan al vernos pasar, pero lucen el mismo rostro que mi hermano: tristeza. Ya no quiero preguntar. Esas miradas me asustan._

 _No recuerdo a qué hora fuimos a dormir a nuestra habitación. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero vuelvo a levantarme. Sigue haciendo frío, pese a ser otoño. Boromir descansa tranquilo en su cama, con la boca abierta y roncando otra vez. Miro la ventana y el cielo está oscuro. ¿De nuevo? Sólo puede significar una cosa: mis salidas ya se han hecho costumbre._

 _Otra vez, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Nuestras charlas se hacen largas o cortas, dependiendo de cuándo llegue a la Torre. Mi mamá y yo juntos, como todas las mañanas, antes de que cayera enferma. Me gustan sus historias, en especial cuando habla de Dol Amroth._

—Entonces fuiste con el tío Imrahil a esa playa…

—Sí —apoyó su mano en su barbilla—. Habían rumores de que se encontraba un tesoro oculto en las arenas: por eso lo convencí de buscarlo. Mis padres se molestaron cuando escapamos del palacio, pero no les duró mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la leyenda era cierta.

—¿La del tesoro? —me sorprendí y mamá asintió.

—No era tan grande como imaginábamos, pero había restos de un barco antiguo. Por el diseño de la vela, parecía venir de la antigua Númenor. Y ahí estaba: un cajón pequeño, cerrado con llave. Cuando Imrahil lo abrió, vimos joyas de todo tamaño y belleza. No dudamos en llevarlo a casa y regalárselo a mamá y papá. ¡Fue una gran aventura!

—Me gustaría que Boromir y yo tuviéramos una así —sonreí.

—¡Quién sabe! Tu sueño puede hacerse realidad —mamá también sonrió, pero luego miró hacia el cielo—. Cómo desearía que vuelvan aquellos tiempos. Extrañaré mucho esto…

 _Mamá se ve triste. ¿Por qué dice que lo extrañará? Suena como si fuera a irse, pero eso es imposible. Mejor le pregunto más de su historia, para que se alegre._

—¿Y después? ¿Cogiste algo del tesoro? —me miró de nuevo.

—Pues, sí. Me quedé con esto —la vi sacar algo de su cuello—. Un collar con tres hojas blancas. ¿No es linda?

—Es fascinante —no pude evitar suspirar de sorpresa.

 _No estaba exagerando con la leyenda. Realmente era una joya preciosa. Si no fuera de Númenor, diría que los mismo Elfos la forjaron. De repente, veo a mamá desprenderse del collar._

—Pero te quedará mejor a ti.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¡mamá, es tu collar!

—Y ahora te pertenece. Además, quiero que seas tú quien la conserve.

—Gracias, mamá… —la abracé fuerte.

 _No puedo creer que me haya regalado su collar, prometo que lo llevaré conmigo siempre. Ahora siento mis ojos pesados, mientras sigo aferrado a mamá. Aunque hace frío, su calor me devuelve el sueño… pero debo volver a mi cuarto. Si alguien se da cuenta que estoy aquí, yo…_

—¡Faramir! —escuché la voz de mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

—¡El sol dejó las Montañas del Este! —Boromir señala la ventana, sonriente— Ya es hora de levantarse, dormilón. Después, papá vendrá por ti.

—¿Levan…?

 _Apoyo mis manos en… ¿mi cama? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Cierto, dormí en los brazos de mamá. De seguro ella me trajo. Salgo rápido y me pongo las sandalias, quiero verla. Paso al costado de Boromir, que me mira sorprendido._

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo Boromir.

—¡A ver a mamá!

—Pero, Faramir… —vi a mi hermano extender su mano para alcanzarme, sin éxito.

 _No escucho más la voz de Boromir. Corro tan rápido que llego al patio de la Ciudadela, para bajar hacia el sexto nivel. Mientras avanzo, siento el collar de mamá agitarse en mi cuello. ¡Aún lo tengo conmigo! No sé cuánto habré demorado, pero ya estoy en las Casas de Curación. Tanto he pasado por aquí, que me sé los pasillos de memoria y no tardo nada en llegar al cuarto donde mamá está. Su puerta está abierta: Ioreth la está ayudando a comer._

—¿Faramir? —Ioreth me reconoce— ¡Mi niño! ¿Tan pronto te has despertado?

—Buenos días —hago una reverencia. ¿Cómo está mi mamá?

 _Algo cambia en el rostro de Ioreth y mira a mi mamá, que también le dirige una sonrisa, para luego responderme._

—Mejor. No te he visto en días, cariño —mamá extiende sus brazos, para que yo me acerqué, mientras Ioreth deja su cuarto en silencio.

 _¿Días? Parece que no recuerda lo de ayer, y antes de ayer, y lo de otras noches. Bueno… será porque está cansada._

—Te extraño mucho. ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—Hasta que pueda estar bien.

—¿Y eso cuándo será?

—Cuando los curadores lo digan. Confía en ellos, son muy sabios —me dijo, acariciando mis cabellos.

 _Yo no le digo más y vuelvo a abrazarla. La quiero muchísimo. En eso, mamá se separa un poco de mí._

—¿Qué tienes? —me señaló— En tu pecho…

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, esto! —saqué la joya que me regaló y mi mamá abre más los ojos.

—¿Mi collar?

—¡Sí! Me lo diste, después de que me contaste la leyenda del tesoro de Númenor.

—¿Leyenda? —mamá frunció el ceño, para después relajarlo y suspirar, con una sonrisa— De seguro, fue ayer, cuando tú y Boromir vinieron a verme. Habré estado cansada y no lo recuerdo bien…

—¿Qué? Pero, mamá…

—¡Faramir! —mamá y yo volteamos al escuchar a Boromir.

—Boromir, hijo…

—¿Qué tal, mamá? —Boromir tomó su mano— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Cada vez mi sueño es más pesado. Pero no te preocupes, me siento bien.

—Me alegro mucho. Pero ahora discúlpame. Papá solicita a Faramir para desayunar y tengo que llevarlo. Ya sabes cómo es…

—Sí, entiendo. Ve, Faramir, pronto…

—No quiero irme —me sujeté de su túnica, algo triste.

—Si quieres, podemos vernos después, mi vida. Ahora obedece a tu hermano.

—¿Podremos dormir contigo hoy? —vi a Boromir alegrarse.

—Acá no creo, pero le diré a Ioreth que prepare un cuarto al lado. ¿Te parece? —asentí y besé su mejilla, dejando su habitación.

 _Sigo a Boromir a la Ciudadela, pero no puedo estar tranquilo. Mamá no se acuerda nada de lo que me dijo ayer, tampoco de que dormí en sus brazos. ¡Ni siquiera del regalo! ¿Qué está pasando? Quizás Boromir sepa._

—¿Boromir?

—¿Sí? —me miró de reojo.

—¿Alguien me devolvió a mi habitación antes del alba? —Boromir arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé. No recuerdo haber vuelto a la cama solo.

—¡Será porque estabas dormido, genio! —Boromir rio un poco, acariciando mi cabeza.

—Es en serio. ¿Viste si alguien me llevó? Tal vez, mamá…

—No, nadie vino. Las puertas rechinan, hubiera sentido si alguien entraba en la noche.

 _Si mamá no me llevó a mi cuarto: ¿quién lo hizo? Esto es muy extraño…_

 _Justo cuando cruzamos el corredor principal, escucho a una dama llorar, mientras Ioreth y el Mayoral la acompañaban. Boromir sigue su camino y no se percata que me detengo un rato a escuchar._

—No le miento, mi señora —decía entre sollozos—: estaba cruzando el umbral de la cocina, cuando vi su habitación abierta. Como seguía durmiendo, la cerré para que no le afectara el viento. En eso, siento frío y volteo. Fue ahí cuando la vi: dejaba las Casas con el mismo traje de hoy y me miró sonriente, para luego irse. ¡Eran la misma persona, Ioreth! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?!

—Cálmate, por favor…

—¿No es una señal, verdad? Dígame que sólo fue mi imaginación, que ella…

—No podemos asegurarlo —dijo el Mayoral, extendiéndole un vaso con agua—. Sólo nos queda esperar…

 _El tono de la curadora me asustó. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?_

—¡Faramir! —sentí la mano de Boromir jalarme— Deja las distracciones y vamos a desayunar.

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi visita a las Casas de Curación y todo ha transcurrido con normalidad. No volví a ver a mamá hasta la noche, cuando Ioreth nos llevó con ella y le avisó que ya tenía preparada una habitación para mi hermano y yo._

—Dormirán cómodos allí. Les será más sencillo visitarla por las mañanas.

—Está muy bien, Ioreth, gracias…

 _Escucho pasos en el corredor y volteo. Hay tres curadores en la puerta: entre ellos, la doncella que lloraba en la mañana. Parecen sorprendidos con nuestra presencia._

—¡Ahora sí, príncipes! A la cama —Ioreth indicó.

 _Boromir se acerca a mamá y se despide de ella con un abrazo. Cuando se separa de ella, veo que mamá extiende sus brazos para que haga lo mismo. Sólo doy tres pasos y me detengo._

—¿Faramir, qué sucede? —mamá me habló.

—Yo… —me quedé paralizado.

 _No entiendo por qué, pero no puedo avanzar más. La miro fijamente y vuelvo a sentir frío. Como las noches, cuando voy a verla a la Torre._

—Buenas noches, mamá… —le dije y salí rápido de su cuarto.

 _Escuché que murmuraban algo, pero no me quedé a escuchar. Por primera vez sentí miedo y no sé la razón. Sólo llego al cuarto que nos dio Ioreth y subo a una de las camas. Tengo mucho frío, me abrigo más con las sábanas. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar?_

—Faramir —nuevamente, Boromir me sorprende.

 _No le digo nada. Me siento en la cama y lo miro, sin saber qué explicar._

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? —se sentó a mi costado.

—No lo sé. Quería dormir —mentí.

—Estás muy extraño, desde la mañana. ¿Seguro que no ocurrió nada?

—Sí, muy seguro. Ahora déjame dormir —le doy la espalda y vuelvo a abrigarme, el frío aumenta.

 _Siento a Boromir dejar mi cama y acostarse en la suya. El silencio llena la habitación y luego la oscuridad. Mi hermano ha apagado la luz de las velas. Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo dormir. Otra vez, como las otras noches. Esto no me está gustando nada. Tengo tres sábanas encima, pero igual hace mucho frío. Ya no soporto y me despierto otra vez. El cielo aún está oscuro, faltan unas horas para el alba. Ahora que recuerdo, mamá no me dijo que volveríamos a vernos. Quizás se le olvidó también; o a lo mejor, me está esperando. ¿Qué pierdo con ir un rato?_

 _Las Casas de Curación se ven distintas de noche. La oscuridad cubre casi todo el lugar, excepto las columnas iluminadas por las antorchas. Según Boromir, siempre hay curadores vigilándola, pero hoy parece más solitaria que nunca. Lo que está bien: así nadie me verá ir a la Torre. No demoro mucho esta vez, parece que tampoco hay guardias en la Ciudadela. ¿Qué les pasó a todos? ¿Acaso la suerte está a mi favor? No pienso más. Llego a la Torre y mamá está como siempre, mirando hacia el Sur. Se da cuenta de mi presencia y sonríe, para luego llamarme. Me acerco a ella y quiero hablarle, pero otra vez no puedo. Algo me lo impide._

—¿Faramir de Gondor, en silencio? —me dijo.

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé…

 _Y era verdad. No sabía por qué me sentía así._

—Es una lástima… —dijo, suspirando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Temo que nuestras charlas acabarán hoy.

—Pero… ¿por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué deben terminar?

—Todo tiene su final, mi amor.

—¿Pero por qué? —repetí— ¿Se dieron cuenta? —sentí caer mis las lágrimas— ¿O es que ya no quieres hablar conmigo?

—Faramir, no…

—No quise tratarte mal cuando me fui, mamá. Perdóname, por favor… —lloré con mucha fuerza y luego sentí a mamá abrazarme.

—No pienses eso, cariño. Jamás me enojaría contigo. Es más: ¿sabes por qué me siento feliz? —negué mientras lloraba— Porque con ustedes lo tengo todo. Boromir y Faramir, los grandes caballeros de Gondor. Imaginarlo me hace sentir orgullosa —continúo, con sus ojos brillando más de lo normal.

 _El frío desaparece repentinamente, mientras la abrazo. El cielo está aclarando mucho más y hay pequeños rayos de sol saliendo por el Oriente._

—Mamá, el sol…

—No tengo mucho tiempo, Faramir. Prométeme algo —me interrumpió.

—Lo que quieras, mamá —me separé un poco, limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Júrame que siempre estarás al lado de Boromir. Pase lo que pase, nunca se separarán, ambos cuidarán de su padre y serán felices. Recuerda que yo siempre estaré con ustedes… —mencionó, señalando el collar de mi pecho.

 _¡Sí lo recordó! Sonrío y vuelvo a mirar a mamá, que tiene una expresión que no puedo entender._

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? —me preocupé.

—Sólo hazlo.

 _Guardo silencio un momento. Sus palabras son tan profundas y, por primera vez, acepto sin comprender a qué se refiere._

—Sí, mamá. Lo prometo.

 _Mamá sonríe y vuelve a abrazarme. Me estrecha más fuerte y yo también lo hago, como si jamás fuera a soltarla. La luz del sol comienza a iluminar las banderas de la Ciudadela. Me separo de ella y le sonrío como nunca lo hice._

 _No tengo ninguna duda. Mamá siempre será hermosa._

—Debo volver.

—Lo sé, Faramir. No olvides nuestra promesa…

 _Asiento y beso su mejilla, para luego volver a la Ciudadela. Camino muy rápido para que no sepan que me escapé de mi cuarto, pero antes volteo a verla. El sol ilumina toda la Torre y mamá sonríe, llena de felicidad, mientras el viento sacude sus cabellos. No sé cuánto me he quedado mirándola, pero su imagen se queda grabada en mi memoria. Extiendo mi mano y me despido, para verla más tarde._

 _Doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino de regreso. Cuando llego a la Ciudadela, veo a varios guardias transitando por los pasillos del Gran Salón. Jamás he visto tanta gente reunida. Parecen apurados y yo aprovecho en continuar. Bajo hacia el sexto nivel y llego a las Casas de Curación, que por alguna razón se ha llenado bastante. Ninguno parece verme y avanzo a mi habitación. Tomó la vía de los jardines, que está más cerca de la habitación de mamá. En eso, veo a Boromir sentado en una de las escalinatas, agachado como el otro día. Pero esta vez llora. Está llorando bastante. Recuerdo lo que mamá me dijo: debía acompañarlo._

—¡Boromir! —me acerqué rápido, mi hermano volteó a verme.

—Faramir… —se ahogó en un sollozo— ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Estuve con mamá en la Torre —ya no le vi sentido ocultarle mis salidas—, conversamos un rato y luego volví. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

 _Boromir frunce el ceño, parece confundido. Se limpia las lágrimas, pero otras más bajan por su rostro. Sus labios tiemblan, mientras hace un esfuerzo por respirar._

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

—Que mamá estaba conmigo, nada más.

—Faramir: mamá no ha salido de su cuarto, toda la noche. Yo estuve con ella hasta… —calló de repente y volvió a llorar con más fuerza, cubriéndose el rostro.

 _Boromir me está asustando. ¿Qué ha pasado, mientras no estaba aquí? No pregunto más y voy hacia el cuarto de mamá. Hay muchas personas en mi camino y las empujo un poco para pasar. Veo a mi padre, con lágrimas en los ojos, que se sorprende al verme. Intenta detenerme._

—¡Faramir, espera! —me tomó del brazo, pero yo me zafo de él.

 _Cruzo el umbral de su habitación y me quedo inmóvil. Frente a mí, mamá está en su lecho, con una sonrisa en sus labios y su rostro apuntando hacia la ventana. ¿Cómo pudo llegar antes que yo?_

 _Mamá estaba durmiendo._

* * *

 **N.A.:**

Este capítulo me salió más largo de lo planeado, pero la inspiración pudo más.

Retratar la muerte de un ser querido es todo un desafío. La falta de comprensión de Faramir (de tan sólo cinco años) le imprime más angustia, sumado al apego que siente por su madre, que hace hasta lo imposible por no revelarle la verdad (al menos, en forma consciente: su espíritu fue quien intentó confortarlo).

En cuanto a Boromir, nunca es ignorado. Recuerden que la unión de ambos es inusual, él también sufre ese tránsito y quise romper el esquema de que sólo Faramir y Finduilas estaban juntos. Ella amaba a Denethor y sus dos hijos.

Ante un reto así, espero haber logrado mi cometido. ¡Buena suerte!


	4. Tu partida

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Las frases en cursiva representan el mundo interno de los personajes (según el POV).

* * *

 **HIJOS DE GONDOR**

 **Tu partida**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _Por pedido de Faramir, lo acompaño a la habitación que Ioreth preparó. Aunque la cama no es tan cómoda, duermo plácidamente… hasta que escucho ruidos en el exterior. Falta una hora para que el sol salga, hace mucho frío. La cama de Faramir está vacía y los murmullos crecen. Me asusto y dejo la habitación: ¡algo le ha pasado a mi hermano! Ya afuera, me entero de lo que realmente ocurre._

 _Los quejidos provienen de la habitación de mamá. Si alguna orden me prohíbe verla, para mí ya no tiene importancia: ¡tengo que saber qué le pasa! Ingreso sin tocar la puerta y la veo. Está haciendo unos gestos raros y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Ya nos advirtieron de esto: el Mayoral se lo dijo a papá. Le mencionó que desconocía el origen de su enfermedad, que sus síntomas serían fuertes, pero le aseguró que haría lo posible para sanarla. Papá se sintió aliviado y yo también conservé dicha esperanza, hasta ese momento._

—¿Mamá? —la llamé, muy asustado.

 _Mamá relaja su rostro por un instante y logra verme._

—Boromir… ¿qué…?

 _Su mirada es distinta, luce muy agotada. Intenta enderezarse, pero no puede. Me acerco rápidamente a su lado y sujeto su brazo como puedo._

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué te pasa? —la ayudé a incorporarse.

—No… no debes estar aquí, mi vida… —trató de convencerme.

—Pero mamá… —estaba sudando mucho y toqué su piel— ¡tienes fiebre!

—Boromir… —resbaló un poco en su almohada— busca a Ioreth… ¡avísale, por favor! —volvió a cerrar los ojos, quejándose de dolor.

 _Jamás la había visto así. Tengo mucho miedo, pero mi mamá no lo necesita: ¡soy su hijo mayor, quiere mi apoyo! Beso su frente y salgo corriendo. Grito el nombre de Ioreth y de cualquiera que esté cerca. ¡Mi mamá está muriendo, alguien debía ayudarla! No tardo en recibir respuestas. Los curadores llegan y me siguen hasta su cuarto._

—¡Mamá, ya volví! ¡Aquí están…! —grité.

 _Mamá está relajada: sigue con fiebre, pero no veo ninguna reacción. Respira rápido y dirige su vista a la ventana. Los primeros rayos de sol están saliendo._

—¡Mi señora! —se acercó Ioreth, tocándole la frente— ¿Puede oírme?

 _Nada. Sólo la mira y quiere decir algo. Pero nada._

—Necesita atención ahora… ¡traigan compresas y athelas! —Ioreth ordenó a algunos curadores.

—Mamá, mírame… —me acerqué nuevamente— soy yo, Boromir. ¿Puedes verme? Mamá…

 _Debo mantenerla despierta. ¡Tal vez mamá me reconozca!_

—Bo… Boromir…

—¡Aún está viva! —le dije a Ioreth, que suspiró al verla reaccionar— Sí, mamá, aquí estoy. Sé fuerte, mamá. Te van a curar y estarás bien…

—Boromir —repitió mi nombre—, quiero que me prometas algo —asentí, no podía hablar—: cuida mucho de Faramir, por favor. Aún es muy pequeño, nunca… nunca lo dejes solo. Promételo… —acarició mi rostro, mientras sonreía apenas.

—Sí, mamá… —las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas— lo haré. Pero no te mueras, te lo pido. Mamá…

—¡El Senescal ha llegado! —escuché la voz de un curador.

—¡Por favor, lleven al señor Boromir a otra parte! —escuché a Ioreth, mientras alguien me sujetaba el brazo.

—¡Mamá! —tomé la mano de mamá, cada vez más débil.

—No lo olvides… —pronunció mamá y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

 _Empiezo a temblar. Sacudo mi cabeza mientras grito su nombre. Cada vez me alejan más de ella, contra mi voluntad. ¡No quiero irme! ¡No quiero dejarla! ¿Mamá, por qué te está pasando esto? Y Faramir… ¿dónde rayos está Faramir? Ni siquiera ha dado señales. ¡Destino cruel! ¿Quería que sólo yo viera a mi madre y Faramir no? ¿Quería que fuéramos huérfanos a tan temprana edad? ¡Es injusto!_

 _Hay más gente alrededor mío, que se abre a un costado para dar paso a mi padre. Lo llamo, pero no me escucha. ¿Acaso no existo? ¿Por qué nadie me deja estar con mi madre? ¡Exijo una explicación! Imposible: nadie me la da. Olvidan que soy su hijo, me quiere a su lado. Mamá es una mujer tan buena: ¿cómo puede sufrir tanto? Distraído, llego a las escalinatas de los jardines. Me siento muy agotado y caigo sentado. Sólo puedo cerrar mis ojos y rezar una plegaria. Le ruego a los Valar por la salud de mamá, suplico por su vida._

 _A lo lejos, escucho el llanto de las mujeres y una dolorosa confirmación. El fin inesperado. La partida de alguien que aún debía permanecer aquí: el espíritu de mi madre que ahora se dirige a las Estancias de Mandos, en los confines de este mundo._

 _El sol ha salido en toda su plenitud, pero no hay calor para mí. No puedo decir nada: las palabras se atascan en mi garganta y las lágrimas toman su lugar. He llorado mucho estos días, pero nunca como hoy. ¿Tenía que ser así? ¿Qué habíamos hecho? ¿Por qué mi mamá ha muerto?_

—¡Boromir! —oí la voz de Faramir.

 _¡Faramir! Tan pequeño… y estará sin nuestra madre. La idea no causa más que acentuar mi llanto. ¡Ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando, y eso me duele más!_

—Faramir… —me limpio las lágrimas en vano— ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Estuve con mamá en la Torre, conversamos un rato y luego volví. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

 _¿Está bromeando? No, no es posible… ¡mamá estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo! ¿Su inocencia me está torturando o qué? Quería reclamarle su inmadurez, pero él no tiene la culpa de nada._

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo? —le repetí, no podía creerle.

—Que mamá estaba conmigo, nada más.

—Faramir —debí tomar valor, era mejor que se enterara por mí—: mamá no ha salido de su cuarto, toda la noche. Yo estuve con ella hasta…

 _Y hasta ahí quedo. ¿Cómo expresar tan profundo dolor, especialmente a un niño? La tristeza se apodera de mí y no hago más que llorar. Faramir guarda silencio y no dice nada, de seguro no entiende lo que me pasa. Entonces lo oigo correr: ¡va hacia la habitación!_

 _¡Es demasiado pequeño para enfrentar esto! ¡Tengo que ir con él! Limpio mis lágrimas y avanzo todo lo que puedo, sin alcanzarlo. ¿Ahora tenía que superar mi velocidad? ¡Tonterías, eso no es importante ahora! Oigo a mi padre llamar a Faramir y los presentes hacen un eco de sorpresa. Logro escabullirme entre ellos y contemplo la escena. Mi pequeño hermano congelado en su lugar, viendo a mamá en el lecho, sumida en el sueño eterno._

—¿Mamá? —abre los ojos, sorprendido— ¿Tan rápido llegaste?

—Faramir… —dijo mi padre, conmocionado.

 _Veo a Faramir aproximarse a mamá. No percibe la situación y todos lo miran con extrañeza. Ioreth quiere cogerlo, pero no se atreve. Papá se ha quedado en su sitio, sin pronunciar una palabra. En cuanto a mí, no esperaba esto: quizás pueda ser capaz de soportar la pena de mi hermano, su rabia y soledad. Cualquier cosa… menos la locura. Faramir parecía estar fuera de este mundo._

—Pero… si bajé antes que tú. ¿Cómo hiciste para…?

—Mi niño, no… —le dijo Ioreth, tomándolo del brazo, pero Faramir la miró y se soltó de su agarre.

—¿Mamá? Soy Faramir, ya estoy aquí.

—¡Faramir! —me acerqué también.

 _No me escucha. Faramir toca la mano de mamá y su expresión cambia. Mira de nuevo su rostro y luego a Ioreth._

—¿Mamá, qué te sucede? —la sacudió nuevamente, sin éxito— ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¡Dijiste que nos veríamos de nuevo! ¡Mamá!

—Faramir, ven. Por favor… —le supliqué, abrazándolo.

—¡No! ¿Qué le ocurre, Boromir? —Faramir movió su cabeza, con los ojos humedecidos— ¡Su mano está fría! ¿Por qué no se mueve?

 _Debo ser fuerte. Si me derrumbo de nuevo, asustaré a Faramir. Tengo que explicarle que mamá…_

—¡Faramir, basta! —por fin habló papá y ambos lo miramos— Tu madre no volverá a levantarse.

 _A diferencia del control que demuestra mi padre, Faramir se queda en blanco y yo siento explotar mi corazón. ¿Era necesario que se lo dijera así? ¡Apenas es un niño! Volteo de nuevo hacia mi hermano. No dice nada, ni se mueve. De pronto, sus labios tiemblan y observa a mamá. Al fin parece entenderlo, porque ahoga un sollozo. Papá no soporta la escena y se marcha cabizbajo, ante la mirada de los curadores y soldados._

—Mamá… —oí pronunciar a Faramir.

 _Su cuerpo tiembla más y empieza a llorar, abrazando el cuerpo de nuestra madre. Yo tampoco puedo contenerme. Unimos nuestro llanto. Lo acompaño en su dolor._

 _Faramir está deshecho en lágrimas… pero en medio de su pena, me relata asuntos de los que no estoy enterado. Me asegura que visitó a mamá cada noche en una de las torres de la Ciudadela, donde hablaban hasta el amanecer. Me enseñó el collar que le regaló y me contó la promesa que hizo, de que ambos estaríamos juntos siempre. Sé que Faramir es un niño muy imaginativo, pero su historia me desconcierta. Aunque prefiero pensar que es lo mejor: él no presenció su dolor como yo. Quizás lo supere con más facilidad._

 _La Ciudadela está sumida en el silencio. En las torres han elevado los banderines de luto. Mi hermano y yo vamos vestidos de negro, al igual que mi padre, que se ha vuelto más sombrío de lo habitual y apenas habla con nosotros. Ahora entiendo por qué mamá me hizo prometerle aquel día: sabía que estaríamos solos. Pero sé que no será así, tengo a Faramir conmigo._

 _Mi hermano menor, el más apegado a nuestra madre. Sólo tiene cinco años, y a pesar de todo, parece lucir una sonrisa cuando Ioreth lo distrae o sale a pasear conmigo en el jardín preferido de mamá. Lo he visto llorar estas últimas noches y he compartido la cama con él. Ya no concibo separarme de Faramir._

 _Pasan tres días. El cuerpo de mamá aún se conserva en un salón especial, en espera de mi tío Imrahil, que llega con su delegación desde Dol Amroth. Estoy sorprendido por la rapidez de su venida, y también por la presencia de alguien que no esperaba: ¿Gandalf? ¿Cómo se enteró? Quedará en el misterio, pero me alegro mucho de que ambos hayan venido. Mientras mi tío habla con papá en privado, el Mago Gris nos saluda y cuenta las nuevas de la Tierra Media. Sus historias son interesantes, pero tienen más efecto en Faramir, que le presta atención e incluso admira más que a nuestro maestro de síndarin. Si es para distraerlo de este ambiente triste, con gusto lo apoyaré._

 _Al día siguiente, toda la ciudad se organiza en un gran cortejo. Delante, nos encontramos mi padre, Faramir, Imrahil, Gandalf y yo. Los guardias nos siguen, cargando el cuerpo de mamá en una litera. Faramir se aferra a mí y vuelve a llorar como el día de su muerte. Yo trato de contenerme: varias veces he llorado en presencia de mi padre, pero él no ha recibido bien mi gesto. Lo considera una debilidad. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Antes no era tan radical._

 _En una ceremonia larga y solemne, mamá es depositada en las Tumbas Reales: aquí sólo estoy yo. Le pedí a Gandalf que se llevara a Faramir a otra parte, porque no iba a soportarlo. Creo que hice bien. Todos hacen una reverencia en honor a ella y regresan a sus hogares. Mi padre termina sus quehaceres en el cortejo fúnebre y se encierra en su habitación. Mi tío Imrahil conversa un rato conmigo, pero también sigue el ejemplo de papá._

 _Sin más compañía, resuelvo volver a las Casas de Curación, donde he dormido con mi hermano desde la muerte de mamá. Faramir insistió en que así fuera… al menos, hasta el día del funeral. Hoy quiero aprovechar la paz de este lugar para reposar como se debe. En la entrada de las Casas, me cruzo con Gandalf, que me recibe con una sonrisa. No puedo evitar corresponderle el gesto: es curioso que un personaje lejano a mi familia pueda brindarme esa paz tan particular._

—¿Cómo está? —me adelanté a preguntarle.

—Mejor. Ahora está regando las flores del jardín de tu madre.

 _Lo observo fijamente. Parece que su mirada me traspasara y las lágrimas vuelven a salir. Gandalf se acerca y me abraza. Me siento en tranquilidad a su lado. Es el apoyo que recibo en lugar de papá, pero no quiero pensar en eso. A él también le ha afectado._

—Tu madre está en un mejor lugar ahora. Vive, Boromir, y continúa con la idea de que algún día se encontrarán. Faramir te necesita y ambos son excepcionales. Finduilas estará muy feliz, te lo aseguro…

 _Sus palabras me llenan de una fuerza especial y el vacío en mi pecho desaparece de a pocos. Sólo me limito a sonreír._

—Gracias, Gandalf…

 _Con el ánimo renovado, busco a Faramir. Está sentado y sostiene una simbelmynë en su mano, observándola con curiosidad. La misma flor que me enseñó Gandalf cuando él nació. La especie que mamá cultivaba con tanto amor._

—"Nomeolvides".

—¿Qué?

—Ése es su otro nombre. Gandalf me lo dijo —Faramir fue al balcón y miró el ocaso—. Mamá dijo que siempre estará con nosotros.

 _Me acerco a mi hermano y acaricio su cabeza, sonriéndole._

—Sí, Faramir. Estoy seguro que sí…

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Uno más a la lista! Hasta aquí, van dos capítulos de angustia, pero no se preocupen, habrán otros matices más adelante.

Es necesario relatar esto, porque Boromir y Faramir han pasado una infancia triste. Faramir ya tuvo su momento: por eso, me toca dar la visión de Boromir ante la muerte de Finduilas. Me imagino que la tuvo que pasar tan duro como su hermano menor. Y como agregado, Gandalf y su bálsamo de consuelo. Infaltable :')

¡Deseo que este capítulo les guste! Y gracias **Beledien** , por seguir mi historia. Tus comentarios son una gran motivación para esta novel escritora. ¡Hasta luego!


	5. Al compás de las olas

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Las frases en cursiva representan el mundo interno de los personajes (según el POV).

* * *

 **HIJOS DE GONDOR**

 **Al compás de las olas**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _Han pasado dos meses, desde que mamá se fue. Cada día sin ella es difícil. Quizás no en mi caso: pese a hacerme falta, me enseñó a valerme solo. Pero Faramir no. Todavía no comprende ciertas cosas._

 _Hace una semana lo encontré desvelado, caminando fuera de la Ciudadela, mientras llamaba a mamá. Tuve que forzarlo a regresar, pero lloró más fuerte y me abrazó. Esto se repitió varias noches y papá intervino. Lo amenazó con castigarlo, pero su dureza empeoró las cosas. De no ser por mi tío Imrahil, que se ha quedado con nosotros desde el funeral, mi hermano estaría incontrolable. Sin embargo, ni su presencia pudo evitar lo de esta mañana._

 _En la hora del desayuno, la caída de un cubierto rompe el silencio de la Torre._

—Faramir… —dijo Imrahil, viendo que él lo soltó.

 _Faramir tiene la vista perdida y todos lo miramos intrigados. Mi hermano ha cambiado. Su cabello ha crecido, tomando un tono más claro que el mío. Incluso ha perdido peso, tiene ojeras y su piel luce pálida. Ya no luce su típica sonrisa._

—¿Qué te ocurre? —habló Imrahil.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró.

—¿Puedes hablar más claro? —replicó papá, con un tono muy serio.

—No tengo hambre —volvió a responder, subiendo la voz.

 _El silencio vuelve a llenar la mesa. El tío Imrahil reacciona rápido, toma su cubierto y le da una palmada afectuosa en el hombro, sonriéndole._

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? —Imrahil colocó el cubierto dentro del plato— Mira lo que han preparado para ti, Faramir. ¿Querrás perdértelo?

—No le ruegues, Imrahil —ordenó papá—. Ya es demasiado grande para que lo consientas —luego se dirigió a Faramir—. Acaba tu comida en este instante.

—¡No quiero! —gritó Faramir, sorprendiendo a todos.

 _Sacudo ligeramente mi cabeza: no puedo creer lo que escucho y papá tampoco. Su ceño fruncido delata su enojo. ¿Faramir, por qué desobedeces?_

—¿Te has atrevido a responderme? —papá se levantó de su asiento, molesto.

—Denethor, cálmate —también se levantó Imrahil.

—¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Y tú! —papá señaló a mi hermano— ¡Acércate!

 _Jamás lo había visto así. No puedo justificar a Faramir, pero tampoco apoyo a papá. Veo a mi hermano caminar hacia él, de seguro está tan aterrado como yo._

—Repite lo que has dicho —dijo, mientras Faramir estaba en silencio.

 _Faramir sigue temblando, pero esta vez llora. ¡Papá está siendo muy duro con él! Quiero ayudarlo, pero temo que vaya a reaccionar. ¿Mamá, qué debo hacer?_

—¿No vas a decir nada? —lo encaró.

—Lo siento…

—¡Más fuerte!

—¡Lo siento, padre! —respondió mi hermano, ahogado en su llanto.

—¡Muchacho caprichoso! ¿Te he hecho algo para que me trates así?

—¡Sólo quiero que mamá regrese! —Faramir levantó la vista, adolorido.

—¡Tu madre no volverá! —dijo papá, con la voz temblorosa— ¿Te das cuenta del daño que nos haces, mencionándola?

—¡¿Y qué tiene de malo?! ¡Ella sí me amaba, no como tú!

 _Estaba tan absorto con la valentía de Faramir, que no lo vi venir. En un pestañeo, mi hermano ya estaba tumbado en el suelo, a causa de una bofetada que papá le lanzó. No pienso: sólo corro hasta él, mientras veo a mi tío aproximarse._

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Imrahil, interponiéndose entre él y mi hermano— ¿Estás demente o qué? ¡Es un niño!

—¿Faramir, estás bien? —le dije.

 _Examino a Faramir por todas partes y veo que está bien, a excepción del rojo vivo en su mejilla y su silencio. Mamá jamás lo había castigado y es la primera vez que recibe un golpe de mi padre. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Papá no dice nada y eso me enfurece. Lo veo irse a su habitación, ante la mirada atónita de los guardias. Imrahil llama a Beregond y le pide que lo lleve a las Casas de Curación, para luego tomar el rumbo de papá. Prefiero seguir a mi hermano, ahora me necesita._

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _Beregond me lleva en sus brazos, tal como mamá lo hacía. Me niego a creer que se ha ido. ¿Quién más va a acompañarme? ¿Quién nos contará historias bellas a mí y a Boromir? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?_

—¿Se siente bien? —habló Beregond.

 _No le digo nada. Lo que pasó con papá me ha dejado sin habla. Beregond me mira, muy asustado. Él me quiere mucho, tanto como Boromir. Quiero hablarle, pero no puedo. ¿Por qué? No me doy cuenta de nuestra llegada a las Casas de Curación. Hace un mes que no vengo aquí: me trae recuerdos tristes. Me pregunto si alguien ha regado las flores del jardín de mamá, mientras yo no he estado._

—¿Mi señor Beregond? —oí la voz del Mayoral, que le hace una reverencia. ¿Y con el príncipe Faramir? Ya extrañaba a este muchacho… ¿cómo estás?

 _El Mayoral me observa alegre, pero su sonrisa desaparece y observa a Beregond._

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —dijo, preocupado.

—Faramir desobedeció al Senescal y recibió una bofetada en la mejilla.

—¿Lo golpeó? —dijo con sorpresa, a lo que Beregond asintió.

—Y parece que está asustado. No ha dicho una sola palabra.

—Vuelva a la Ciudadela. Me encargaré de él —le dijo, tomándome en brazos.

—¡Faramir! —escuché la voz de Boromir, que se aproximó a nosotros.

—Quédese con su hermano, mi señor —Beregond se dirigió a mi hermano.

—¡Aguarda! —Boromir se le acercó— Necesito que me ayudes.

—¿En qué?

—Te lo explicaré después. Espérame aquí…

 _Beregond asiente y se sienta en una pileta, mientras el Mayoral me lleva al cuarto que mamá usó, junto con Boromir. Ioreth también viene: con delicadeza, limpia mi rostro y aplica un ungüento en mi mejilla. Recién puedo sentir el dolor del golpe. Papá jamás había levantado la mano contra mí. Me he portado mal: prometo que le pediré disculpas. Ioreth me arrulla, tal como mamá lo hacía, y me recuesta en la cama. Todavía no es de noche, pero el sueño se apodera de mí._

 **FIN POV Faramir.**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _Faramir duerme plácidamente. Quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero recuerdo que Beregond está esperándome. Necesito hacer algo de inmediato._

—¿Su hermano se encuentra bien?

—Sí, está durmiendo.

—Eso me tranquiliza. Ahora dígame: ¿qué necesita de mí? —dijo Beregond, marchando conmigo fuera de las Casas de Curación.

 _Soy breve y le explico la situación, sobre todo mi plan. Beregond se sorprende._

—¿Ha perdido el juicio?

—Claro que no. Pero si no hablo con mi padre, esto seguirá y no pienso arriesgar la salud de Faramir, por algo de lo que no es culpable.

 _Beregond promete ayudarme. No deseo comprometerlo: sólo quiero su defensa, por si papá reacciona contra mí. Llegamos a la Ciudadela y un guardia nos informa que mi padre está con Imrahil en la Cámara del Consejo. ¿Por qué?_

—Por lo visto, su padre está hablando con su tío.

—Eso ya lo sé —le dije, confirmando lo obvio—. Debemos entrar.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó, frunciendo el ceño— Arriesgaré mi puesto.

—¿Entonces hay otra forma de saber lo que hablan?

—Pues… —dijo Beregond, haciendo memoria— sí. Hay un pasaje que conecta a la salida anexa de la Cámara. Pero le advierto: si su padre se entera…

—Ya lo sé. ¿Iremos o te quedarás ahí parado? —Beregond torció los labios.

—¿Siempre es así de impaciente? —dijo, y no pude evitar reír.

 _Beregond sacude la cabeza y me lleva hasta ese pasaje secreto. Nunca había recorrido este lugar. De repente, nos detenemos frente a una puerta con rejas pequeñas, que dejan ver el interior de la Cámara. Puedo ver a Imrahil y mi padre desde aquí. Escucho algunos murmullos, hasta que ambos alzan la voz._

—¡Yo sé cómo educo a mis hijos!

—¡Pero también son mis sobrinos! ¡Casi nunca hablas con ellos, los tratas mal y ahora golpeas a Faramir! ¿Te parece razonable? —Imrahil suspiró un buen rato, llevándose una mano a la frente— Esto no puede seguir así, Denethor.

—¿Y qué propones?

 _Imrahil se queda en silencio. ¿Qué va a proponerle?_

—Llevármelos a Dol Amroth.

—¿Qué? —respondió papá, sorprendido.

—No habrá paz para los niños, mientras no salgan de aquí… al menos, por una temporada. Volverán con el ánimo más tranquilo y tú también te recuperarás de la muerte de mi hermana —le dijo, y papá lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Crees que no puedo lidiar con esto?

—Sé que puedes, pero quiero ayudarte. Eres mi cuñado y Finduilas los amaba. Ella querría esto…

 _Veo a papá pensarlo y luego escucho su respuesta. Mi corazón late con rapidez. Una mezcla de emociones me embarga: jamás he dejado mi ciudad. Pero si es por el bien de Faramir y el mío, aceptaría sin dudarlo._

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _No sé cuánto habré dormido, pero al despertar veo a Boromir muy alegre. Me cuenta bastantes cosas que no entiendo, excepto la de un viaje. ¿Será posible? ¿El tío Imrahil nos llevará a Dol Amroth? Es increíble… y a la vez, extraño._

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Boromir.

—No sé si quiera ir.

—¿Por qué? —se sorprendió, mirándome.

—Mamá me prometió que iríamos juntos —le contesté, muy triste.

—Sabes que no será posible, Faramir. Además, el tío Imrahil cumplirá su promesa por ella. ¿No te agrada?

 _Tiene razón: ¡nuestro tío nos llevará! Abrazo fuerte a Boromir, diciéndole que iré con él. Lo demás pasó muy rápido. Los sirvientes acomodan nuestras valijas en la carga de los caballos y nosotros ya estamos preparados. A punto de irnos, veo a papá salir de la Ciudadela. Boromir se despide. Quiero acercarme, pero no puedo: le tengo miedo, después de lo que me hizo. Tomo la mano de Beregond, que también nos acompaña, y me alejo. Siento a Boromir volver con nosotros: no me dice nada, está triste por lo que hice, pero no pude evitarlo. No quiero ver a papá… al menos, hasta que regrese. Tengo que pensar cómo disculparme con él._

 _Pasan las horas. Ahora montamos a toda velocidad. Boromir va con el tío Imrahil y yo acompaño a Beregond. Ahora se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo, me explica todo lo que veo y me cuenta grandes historias. Hay muchos campos llenos de flores. Lossarnach, decía Beregond: una de las tierras más hermosas de Gondor, pero no creo que supere a Dol Amroth. Avanzamos un rato más, hasta que el sol se oculta. Por primera vez, descanso al aire libre. Boromir y mi tío ya está dormidos, pero yo no. Prefiero ver el cielo estrellado: me recuerda las veces que hablaba con mamá._

—¿No tiene sueño, mi señor? —me sorprendió Beregond.

—Todavía no. La noche está clara. ¿Verdad? —le respondí.

—Sí —detuvo sus quehaceres, para mirar el cielo—. Las estrellas brillan mucho esta noche… —luego señaló hacia arriba— especialmente ésa.

 _Miro hacia donde apunta Beregond. Jamás había visto una estrella tan brillante._

—La llaman "La Luz de Eärendil" —continuó—. Dicen que es el espíritu de Eärendil, el navegante medio elfo que surca los cielos cada noche con uno de los Silmarils, las amadas joyas de Valinor. Su luz llena de esperanza a quienes la contemplan…

—¿Esperanza?

—Eso cuentan. Hace muchas eras, Eärendil viajó por el mar, hasta el Reino Bendecido, para salvar a Arda. Por su valentía, los Valar lo enviaron al firmamento para resguardar esa luz.

—Debe sentirse muy solo.

—No lo creo —dijo Beregond, sonriendo—: a veces, su fiel esposa Elwing lo acompaña. Su amor los mantiene unidos y reluce tanto como esa estrella.

—Me gustaría conocerlo. ¿Crees que mamá ya lo ha visto?

—Quién sabe, señor Faramir… —Beregond tomó una manta y me la colocó encima— ahora duerma. Mañana nos espera otro día.

 _Le sonrío a Beregond y me acomodo a un costado de Boromir, para dormir. Al alba, continuamos nuestro viaje. Esta vez, llegamos a un puerto muy grande llamado Pelargir. Beregond habla con algunos soldados y éstos nos llevan a una embarcación. Allí partimos por el río Anduin, con ruta al oeste._

 _Las montañas están más lejos y los prados aumentan. Parece que el barco va más rápido que los caballos, porque en un día y medio llegamos a tierras más bajas. El río se divide como las ramas de un árbol y tomamos una de ellas para continuar. En el aire hay un aroma que jamás he sentido y el viento golpea mi rostro. Antes del ocaso, la tierra desaparece y sólo hay agua a nuestro alrededor. Boromir y yo vemos el lugar desde un balcón de la nave, pero la tierra vuelve. Ahora hay una colina frente a nosotros. El guía del barco hace sonar su cuerno y otros a lo lejos le responden. Es ahí cuando la veo: una ciudad blanca, bella y gigantesca. ¡Tal como mamá dijo! ¡Hemos llegado a Dol Amroth!_

 **FIN POV Faramir.**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _Los últimos rayos de sol nos iluminan. Cuando nuestra nave ancla en el puerto, somos recibidos con gran alegría. Los soldados lucen sus banderines con el escudo de Dol Amroth, mientras las mujeres echan flores en el suelo. Imrahil me toma de la mano y Beregond carga a mi hermano, recibiendo las reverencias. No tardamos mucho en llegar al palacio, donde un anciano nos espera._

—¡Imrahil! —llamó a mi tío, extendiendo sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro— ¡Regresaste!

—Me alegra verte de nuevo —Imrahil sonrió, correspondiéndole—. Lamento haber tardado. ¿Cómo estás?

—Me encuentro bien, aunque han sido tiempos difíciles. Pero ahora estás aquí —dijo el anciano, para luego mirar a Beregond.

—Buenas noches, mi señor Adrahil —mencionó Beregond, haciendo una reverencia —. Reciba el saludo del Senescal de Minas Tirith. Es un honor visitarlo y también será un regocijo para usted, tenerlos aquí —nos señaló.

 _El anciano nos examina detenidamente y su rostro luce una emoción que nunca he visto, ni siquiera en mi padre. Imrahil coloca una mano en su hombro._

—¿Son ellos? —dijo, mirando a Imrahil, que le sonrió.

—Sí. Tus nietos, padre. ¿Recuerdas que iba a traerlos?

 _¿Nietos? Entonces… ¡ese señor es mi abuelo! Lo veo agacharse hasta quedar a nuestra altura y sonreírnos. Ahora que lo veo mejor, tiene los ojos de mamá._

—No imaginan cuánto he esperado este momento —dijo mi abuelo, con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Por los Valar! Son idénticos a su madre —acarició a Faramir—. Realmente lamento lo que pasó…

 _Sus palabras me traen recuerdos de nuestra madre. Siento ganas de llorar, pero desaparece cuando miro a Faramir. Parece no entender el mensaje y me tranquiliza. La idea de conocer a nuestro abuelo es más fascinante para él._

—¿Tú eres nuestro abuelo? —dijo Faramir, sorprendido y sonriendo.

—Sí, el abuelo Adrahil. ¡Sean bienvenidos al magnífico señorío de Dol Amroth!

 _Faramir se lanza a los brazos de nuestro abuelo, que lo recibe con mucho cariño. Sólo imito a mi hermano, porque este encuentro también me hace feliz. El abuelo nos lleva al interior del palacio, mientras el tío Imrahil y Beregond nos siguen. Parece que la pena no existiera aquí. Las historias del abuelo y la candidez de los siervos nos hacen sentir en casa. Nos instalamos en nuestras habitaciones y Faramir duerme con una gran sonrisa, como antes de la partida de mamá._

 _Me hubiera gustado que papá nos acompañara, así también lo disfrutaría. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos, pero presiento que será el mejor viaje de mi vida._

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _Amanece en Dol Amroth. El canto de las aves y la brisa marina me llenan de energía. Salgo de mi cuarto y despierto a Boromir. ¡Hoy quiero pasear todo el día! Desayunamos con el abuelo, que nos relata algunas cosas sobre nuestra familia y mamá. El abuelo nos anima a recorrer la ciudad, pero el tío Imrahil tiene labores que hacer y Beregond se ofrece a acompañarnos._

 _Veo todo el castillo y el puerto que mi abuelo Ecthelion construyó. Los barcos se parecen mucho al que mamá describió, el día que encontró su tesoro: velas blancas, con forma de cisne y acabados de madera. Dejamos un rato el lugar, para conocer el pueblo. Observo las ferias, a los soldados y los niños que juegan en las callejuelas. Algunos prueban a combatir con la espada, otras recogen flores y otros abrazan a sus madres. Se ven muy felices… mucho más que yo._

 _Los caminos de piedra se acaban y bajamos la colina, para llegar a las playas. Hay muchos hombres que preparan redes para pescar y nos saludan. Boromir hace una competencia conmigo y corremos por la arena, riéndonos de todo. No queremos dejar a Beregond solo y también lo perseguimos, lanzándole agua de la orilla. ¡Esto es muy divertido! Desearía tanto que mamá estuviera aquí._

 _Llega la tarde y volvemos al palacio. Allá nos cruzamos con el abuelo Adrahil._

—¡Abuelo! —gritó Boromir, abrazándolo al igual que yo.

—¡Vaya, veo que están muy animados! ¿Qué tal su primer día en Dol Amroth?

—¡Increíble! —le dije— ¡Fuimos a ver el pueblo y también jugamos en la playa! Beregond se cayó en la arena mientras lo perseguíamos, por pisar un cangrejo.

—Faramir… —respondió Beregond, algo avergonzado, mientras Boromir se reía un poco.

—Ya entiendo… —mencionó mi abuelo, con una sonrisa— pero descuida: báñate con los muchachos y vengan al Salón, que ya servirán el almuerzo.

 _Los días se convierten en semanas. No puedo decir que la estoy pasando mal… pero por alguna razón, siento que me falta algo. Despierto en la madrugada, como hace dos noches. No hace frío, pero tampoco tengo sueño. Salgo sin hacer ruido y paseo por el palacio. Aunque está oscuro, puedo ver algunas estatuas. Doy la vuelta y salgo del Salón. Hay un pasaje que lleva a los jardines. Reconozco un aroma muy familiar: son las mismas flores que mamá cultivaba en Minas Tirith. Tomo uno de los brotes, sólo pienso en ella. La extraño demasiado._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —escuché una voz detrás de mí.

—¡Abuelo! —lo reconocí— Perdona, yo…

—Pero… ¿Faramir? ¿Por qué lloras? —se acercó a mí, abrazándome.

—Es que… —me ahogué un poco— tus flores. A mamá le gustaban estas flores.

—Oh, Faramir… —me acarició— no tienes por qué sentirte triste. Tu madre está en el cielo y te cuida. Ya no sufras por ella…

—Lo sé, pero… —volví a sollozar— quiero verla otra vez. ¡Sólo quiero que vuelva!

 _Mi abuelo sigue consolándome. De pronto, mira mi cuello y lo señala._

—¿El collar de tu madre? —miré hacia donde señalaba.

—Sí. Me lo regaló… antes… —sollocé— de que se fuera.

—Entonces ella está contigo. Nunca lo olvides —mi abuelo besó mi frente—. Ahora ven, hijo, o te resfriarás aquí afuera…

 _Siento a mi abuelo colocarme una manta pequeña. Da media vuelta hacia el palacio, pero no lo sigo y miro el cielo. Ahí está la misma estrella de hace días: la Luz de Eärendil. Beregond dijo que era un símbolo de esperanza. ¿Y si yo…?_

—Faramir, vamos… —dijo mi abuelo, tomándome de los hombros.

—¿Ésa es "La Luz de Eärendil"? —lo interrumpí, y mi abuelo observó hacia arriba.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Beregond me lo dijo. ¿Es cierto que da esperanza?

—Eso dicen. Algunos creen que cumple deseos. ¿Por qué lo dices? —callé un rato.

—Curiosidad —le sonreí.

 _Mi abuelo y yo regresamos al palacio. Pero ya no quiero dormir: tengo una idea._

 **FIN POV Faramir.**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _Empieza otro día en el palacio. Extiendo mis brazos para liberarme del sueño y me siento en la cama: he dormido demasiado. Casi siempre despierto a Faramir, pero hoy no es así. Mi hermano está arreglando unas prendas en… ¿su valija?_

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó Faramir, muy alegre.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté, frotando mis ojos.

—¡Sé cómo traer a mamá de vuelta! —me respondió, dejándome impactado— Fui a la biblioteca del palacio y busqué un libro sobre la Primera Edad —mencionó, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo—. Hablaba del viaje de Eärendil y la gracia que le otorgaron los Valar. ¡Si hago lo mismo que él, podré pedir que mamá regrese!

 _Escucho a Faramir sin hacerlo realmente. Es la primera vez que me inspira miedo, no porque sea un mal niño… sino por su demente seguridad. ¿Buscar a los Valar? ¡Se supone que este viaje iba a ayudarlo, no a trastornarlo más! ¡Relatos estúpidos que alimentan su imaginación! Me acerco a él. ¡Debo frenar su locura!_

—Saqué un mapa sin que se dieran cuenta. Podemos decirle a Beregond que nos lleve en un barco y seguiremos el mismo camino de Eärendil. ¿Me acompañarás, ver…? —se detuvo, cuando tomé su muñeca.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—¡Claro que sí! Ahora trae tu valija.

—¡No empacaré y nadie saldrá de aquí! —le respondí, serio.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, borrando su sonrisa.

—Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido!

—¿Por qué no lo tiene? ¡Eärendil logró su deseo, lo leí!

—¿Y eso qué? No puedes creer todo lo que dicen los libros.

—Pero, mamá… —me dijo, a punto de llorar.

—¡Mamá murió, Faramir! —le grité.

 _Es la primera vez que pierdo la paciencia con mi hermano, pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía que decírselo. Faramir guarda silencio y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas._

—¡Ya no puedes hacer nada, acéptalo de una vez!

—¡No quiero! —me gritó, llorando— ¡Y si no vas a ayudarme, iré solo!

—¡Bien, haz lo que quieras! —le respondí de la misma forma.

 _Faramir deja nuestra habitación, pero no lo sigo. Estoy molesto. ¿Acaso no ve que también sufro? Me cojo la cabeza y me siento en mi cama: ¿qué he hecho? ¿Por qué le grité así? ¡Soy su hermano mayor, debo estar con él! Le dije que se fuera… ¿y si toma en serio mis palabras? No… ¡no puedo permitirlo!_

—¡Faramir! —salí rápido de mi habitación.

 _¡Es un niño pequeño, no puede ir tan lejos! Lo busco por los corredores, voy al Salón, los jardines y la biblioteca. No lo veo… ¿Faramir, dónde estás?_

—¡Hey! —escuché a Beregond, con quien choqué en el camino— ¿Señor Boromir, no es muy temprano para jugar?

—¡Beregond, ayúdame! —le dije, muy agitado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Beregond cambió de expresión— ¿Y Faramir?

—¡Se trata de él! ¡No lo encuentro!

—¿Qué? —respondió, asombrado— Pero… no entiendo. ¿Cómo…?

—Despertó esta mañana, diciendo que buscaría a Eärendil para que trajera a mamá —le conté, en medio del llanto—. Me pidió que lo siguiera, pero me negué y le grité. ¡Ahora no sé dónde está!

—Por los Valar… —se sujetó la cabeza, desesperado— ¿acaso no pueden estar tranquilos ni un segundo?

—¡No quiero que le pase nada, Beregond! —agaché la cabeza, llorando más.

—Llorar no arregla las cosas. ¡Avise a los soldados, debemos buscarlo! ¡Rápido!

 _No pierdo más tiempo y cumplo la orden de Beregond. Salgo del palacio, lo más rápido que puedo. El viento está frío y sopla muy fuerte. Me cruzo con el abuelo._

—Boromir, no deberías estar afuera —me empujó suavemente, de vuelta al palacio—. Habrá una tormenta y di la orden de que nadie abandonara el palacio.

—¿Qué dijiste? —repliqué, lleno de espanto.

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _Estoy solo otra vez. Ni siquiera Boromir quiere acompañarme. ¡Pero yo haré que mamá vuelva! El viento sopla demasiado. Toda la gente vuelve al palacio y no sé por qué, pero nadie me detendrá. Bajo al puerto, los barcos están vacíos. Tengo la oportunidad de salir, pero no avanzo más. ¿Y si mi salida no resulta? ¿Qué hago?_

—¡Faramir! —escuché la voz de mi hermano.

 _Volteo y veo venir a Boromir, en compañía de Beregond. ¿Cómo me encontraron?_

—¡Vuelva inmediatamente, señor Faramir! —gritó Beregond.

—¡No lo haré! —desobedecí— ¡Ustedes no quieren que vaya a buscar a mamá!

—¡Faramir, va a haber una tormenta! ¡Regresa! —decía Boromir, mientras bajaba las escaleras con Beregond.

—¡No te acerques o me iré! —me aproximé a uno de los barcos.

—¡Faramir, no! —vi a Boromir extender su mano, con desesperación.

 _El grito de Boromir me asusta demasiado. Oigo un rugido extraño y miro hacia atrás, viendo cómo una ola me cubre completamente. Me arrastra con fuerza y no puedo ver nada, me estoy ahogando. De pronto, vuelvo a respirar y escupo el agua salada que tragué. Siento que estoy en movimiento, pero no soy yo. Mi cuerpo se apoya en la madera y veo a Dol Amroth alejarse. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

—¡FARAMIR! —gritó Boromir, más fuerte que la vez anterior.

 _Quiero levantarme, pero el movimiento sigue. No… ¡no es posible! ¡Estoy en un barco! ¡Hay agua por todas partes!_

—¡¿Boromir, qué pasa?! ¡AUXILIO! ¡BOROMIR…!

 _Grito el nombre de mi hermano lo más fuerte que puedo, pero la colina está muy lejos y ya no escucho nada. ¡Boromir, Beregond, ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero regresar a casa! ¡No quiero morir! ¡¿Mamá, papá, dónde están?! ¡Mamá!_

 _Hay nubes grises y la lluvia me cae encima. Tengo mucho frío, cierro mis ojos y le rezo a los Valar para que me ayuden. Mi barco es golpeado suavemente por algo. Alguien se acerca a mí, pero no lo distingo. Ya no puedo ver más._

 **FIN POV Faramir.**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _Se está alejando. ¡El mar se está llevando a mi hermano! ¡Por mi culpa!_

—¡FARAMIR, REGRESA! ¡FARAMIR! —grité muy fuerte, acercándome al puerto.

—¡Señor Boromir, espere! —Beregond me sujetó de los brazos.

—¡No, Beregond! ¡Tengo que ir por él! —seguí clamando— ¡Mi hermano va a morir!

—¡Nadie morirá, Boromir! ¡Escúchame! —sentí a Beregond enderezarme con brusquedad— ¡Llamaré a los barcos, cuando termine la tormenta! ¡Ahora quiero que te calmes! ¡Encontraremos a Faramir!

 _Me ahogo en mi llanto y sólo me aferro a Beregond. ¿Mamá, qué fue lo que hice? ¡Ayúdame, por favor! No quiero que Faramir muera. ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría!_

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me despierto. El sol ha salido y el barco ya no se mueve tanto. Sólo que… ¡ya no es mi barco! Es otra nave, con una vela blanca y un cisne en la parte de adelante. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?_

—Ya despertaste —una voz me habló— ¿Qué hace un niño tan pequeño en altamar? ¿Acaso te quedaste dormido?

—Yo… —no sabía qué responder, me dolía la cabeza— ¿dónde estoy?

—En un barco, por supuesto. Te rescaté de esa horrible tormenta.

—M-muchas gracias, señor —le contesté, un poco débil.

—No hay de qué. Me extraña que alguien como tú ronde estos lugares. Por tu vestimenta, diría que eres de Dol Amroth.

—No, yo… vengo de Minas Tirith.

—¿Minas Tirith? Eso está muy lejos. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

—Vine con mi hermano mayor a visitar a mi abuelo, el señor de Dol Amroth.

—Ya veo. Será mejor que descanses, la fiebre no te ha bajado —el desconocido se acercó a mí, con un plato en la mano—. Ten, come.

—¡Gracias! —le recibí, tenía mucha hambre.

 _¡No recuerdo haber comido algo tan delicioso! Se ve tan misterioso… pero a la vez me da tranquilidad, como si estuviera en mi casa. Me pregunto quién será._

—Por cierto, señor… no sé su nombre —le dije, y él volteó.

—Me llaman Gil Estel —sonrió—. ¿Y tú?

—Faramir, hijo del Senescal Denethor de Gondor.

—Es un honor. Ahora que sé de dónde vienes, te devolveré con tu abuelo…

 _Gil Estel vuelve a sonreír y toma uno de los remos, para dar vuelta a la playa. No está tan lejos, pero… ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Estoy en un barco con un pescador amable y no he cumplido mi plan! ¿Los Valar me habrán escuchado? ¡Si es así, ésta es mi oportunidad!_

—¡No, espere! —le supliqué, tomando su brazo— ¡No dé la vuelta!

—¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres volver?

—¡Tengo que hacer algo muy importante!

—¿En el Oeste? —Gil Estel dirigió su mirada al mar, para luego observarme.

—¡Sí! ¡Lléveme, por favor! —sacudí su brazo— ¡Debo buscar a mi madre!

—¿Tu madre? —Gil Estel frunció su ceño, confundido— Pero sólo te recogí a ti. ¿O también se ha perdido en la tormenta?

—¡No es eso! Es que ella… —sollocé— ella…

 _No pude evitarlo. Lloro de nuevo al recordar a mi madre y caigo sentado, frente a ese pescador que me mira en silencio._

—¿Hace cuánto murió? —lo escuché hablar.

—Casi tres meses…

—No es mucho tiempo. ¿Por eso querías ir al Reino Bendecido?

—¿Cómo lo supo? —levanté mi cabeza, muy sorprendido.

—Es lo único que queda hacia el Oeste —me contestó.

—¿Entonces me llevará? —estaba muy alegre.

—Temo que será imposible —me respondió, cabizbajo.

—Pero… —temblé y volví a sentir ganas de llorar— todos dicen lo mismo. ¿Por qué?

—Es la Prohibición de los Valar. Ningún ser, excepto los elfos, puede navegar allá.

—¡Eärendil lo hizo y era mitad hombre!

 _Gil Estel volvió a mirarme, pero su mirada luce extraña._

—Su caso fue diferente —me contestó, y miró el horizonte vespertino—. Todavía no entenderé por qué los Valar se apiadaron de su locura.

—¡Pero no haré nada malo! ¡Sólo les pediré que me devuelvan a mi madre!

—Los muertos ya no regresan. Cumplieron su destino en este mundo y los Valar no pueden impedir que así sea.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Ellos son sabios y poderosos!

—Es verdad —se agachó ante mí, con una sonrisa—. Pero el poder va más allá de cumplir lo que queremos: es un acto de responsabilidad. Hay designios inevitables, Faramir: implican sacrificios que aprendemos a sobrellevar, si se tiene la sabiduría para aceptar lo inaceptable y respetar el orden natural de las cosas.

 _Veo a Gil Estel sonreír, mientras coloca una mano en mi hombro. No sé por qué, pero siento que el dolor se va. El llanto desaparece y todo lo que era confuso, dejó de serlo. El sol nos ilumina con fuerza y los peces saltan en el mar, a la luz del atardecer. Sin querer, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. La alegría vuelve a mí._

—Tu madre merece que la recuerden con felicidad. Deja que su espíritu repose en paz: que se regocije al saber de la valentía de su pequeño hijo y la madurez del mayor, que ahora debe estar buscándote…

—Boromir… —recordé a mi hermano, mirando hacia la costa.

—¿Entonces, qué dices? —dijo Gil Estel, tomando de nuevo su remo— ¿Te das una nueva oportunidad?

 _Si los Valar quisieron que hallara a Gil Estel para ayudarme, acepto su voluntad… aunque sé que mamá no regresará más, pero el dolor ya no es tan fuerte. ¡Sea dónde esté, espero que me proteja! Juro que algún día la volveré a ver._

—¡Volvamos a Dol Amroth! —le dije, sonriendo con gran ánimo.

 **FIN POV Faramir.**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _Llevo todo el día con los soldados. La tormenta ha acabado hace horas y no hay rastros de Faramir. La angustia se apodera de mi corazón, la culpa me abruma. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Cómo pude ser tan mal hermano?_

—No tenemos noticias —dijo Beregond, con voz apagada—. Continuarán la búsqueda mañana.

—Tienen que seguir. Faramir no debe estar muy lejos.

—Lo sé, y créame que yo mismo tomaría un barco con usted. Pero el sol ya se oculta y correríamos el riesgo de perdernos…

 _Beregond suspira y baja la cabeza: también sufre por Faramir. Sólo contemplamos la playa donde jugamos el primer día. Recuerdo su risa, los juegos en la playa, la vez que quiso buscar a mamá, el instante en que el mar se lo llevó…_

—Fue mi culpa —agaché mi cabeza, llorando—. Esto jamás habría pasado si no hubiera convencido a Faramir de venir. ¡Debimos quedarnos en casa!

 _Beregond no me contesta. Me abraza solamente, no decimos nada. De repente, fijo la vista en el horizonte. Veo a alguien pequeño en la orilla, mirando el mar. Levanto mi cabeza para observar mejor, mi corazón se acelera. ¿Acaso es…?_

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _Estamos más cerca. Gil Estel es un buen navegante: en poco tiempo, ya vemos la playa y puedo distinguir el palacio de Dol Amroth. De pronto, cambia de dirección._

—¿Por qué nos alejamos de la ciudad?

—Tal vez el mar siga agitado en el puerto. Te dejaré en la orilla más cercana.

 _Mientras conversamos, veo un cisne blanco venir hacia nosotros._

—¡Por fin vuelvo a verte! —le habló— Me dejaste solo anoche… —dijo Gil Estel, entre risas, mientras el ave se posó en la cubierta para acercarse a él.

—¿Quién es? —le pregunté, curioso.

—Mi eterna compañera. No estoy tan solo, después de todo —mencionó, feliz.

 _La nave da algunos saltos, haciendo que me coja de un asiento. La orilla está tranquila, como el día que salí con Boromir. Aprovecho en bajar, pisando la arena._

—¡Gracias por todo, Gil Estel! Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo.

—Que los Valar te escuchen, amigo mío —se despidió de mí y di la vuelta, para luego oírlo hablar con el cisne blanco—. Elwing, ya es hora de irnos…

 _¿Elwing? Ese nombre ya lo escuché antes, creo que Beregond me lo dijo…_

—¡Faramir! —escuché mi nombre a lo lejos y volteé.

 _Veo que alguien se acerca a gran velocidad. No lo distingo bien, hasta que lo escucho pronunciar mi nombre otra vez: ¡es mi hermano! ¡Gil Estel tenía razón, Boromir me encontró! La alegría me invade y no hago más que correr hacia él._

—¡BOROMIR! —grité con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡FARAMIR! —lo escuché gritar, con una sonrisa ancha.

 _No tardamos en cruzarnos y ambos nos abrazamos, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en mucho tiempo._

—¡Boromir, eres tú! —le dije, muy feliz.

—¡Perdóname, Faramir, por favor! Perdóname… —contestó mi hermano, llorando.

—Ya no llores, Boromir. Estoy bien…

—¡Señor Faramir! —escuché gritar a Beregond, que también se acercó y nos abrazó— ¡Gracias a los Valar, está vivo! —luego, se separó— ¿Sabe todo lo que hemos pasado por buscarlo? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

—Pero no me paso nada —le sonreí.

—¿Cómo vas a decir eso? —Boromir me acarició la cabeza— ¡Casi mueres!

—No fue así. Gil Estel me salvó.

—¿Quién? —Boromir preguntó.

—El pescador con el cisne —señalé hacia el mar.

 _¿Qué? ¿Dónde estaba? El sol ya se había ocultado y las olas chocaban contra la orilla, pero su barco ya no estaba. ¿Se fue tan rápido? Beregond mira el mar, luego me observa y sonríe, para luego cargarme._

—Debe estar muy cansado, mi señor —acomodó mis cabellos—. ¡Vengan, pronto! ¡Su abuelo y los demás querrán saber que volviste! —cargó a Boromir, haciendo un gesto raro— ¡Cielos! Ya están pesando mucho…

 _Boromir y yo reímos, mientras nos sujetamos de Beregond, que nos lleva al palacio. El abuelo nos recibe con gran alegría y nos abraza, agradeciéndole a los Valar por regresarme._

 _Continuamos unos días más en la ciudad, antes de partir a casa con Beregond. Parece que la pena por mi accidente se ha olvidado y todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, a excepción de que ahora me siento feliz. Porque veré de nuevo a mi padre y mi madre descansa en paz._

 _Partimos antes del atardecer, como el día que volví después de perderme en el mar. Nunca supe más de Gil Estel y su cisne, pero aprovecho en ver la brillante estrella del ocaso. Es curioso que los nombres de la Luz y aquel pescador tengan el mismo significado, debe ser una coincidencia. Lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerle… especialmente a Eärendil. Tal vez no lo he visto, pero me ha permitido recibir algo que jamás olvidaré._

 _Sabiduría y felicidad._

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Después de días, al fin terminé este capítulo! Debo aclarar: ha sido el más largo y difícil de elaborar, hasta ahora. No he tenido mucho tiempo con las tareas de la universidad y estuve sufriendo con la inspiración… ¡pero valió la pena! ¡We are the champions…! Mmm, mejor vuelvo.

Aquí cierro el ciclo de duelo de Boromir y Faramir, tras la muerte de Finduilas. Como el tercer capítulo, puede que tenga algo sobrenatural, pero era necesario. Recuerden que Faramir es más imaginativo que Boromir, aunque espero no haber exagerado en algunas cosas. No se asusten con la "pelea" entre los hermanos ni la reacción de Denethor: supongo que es natural que haya pasado alguna vez, y el capítulo merecía tratarlo.

En cuanto a Gil Estel, su significado es "Estrella de la Esperanza". ¿Faramir sabrá alguna vez que conoció a Eärendil y Elwing, en persona? Se lo dejaremos al futuro, quién sabe… o tal vez decida mantener el misterio.

No digo más, son demasiadas palabras. ¡Deseo que les agrade, hasta la próxima!


	6. Una corona, una leyenda

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Las frases en cursiva representan el mundo interno de los personajes (según el POV).

* * *

 **HIJOS DE GONDOR**

 **Una corona, una leyenda**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _Me he vuelto más ágil. Con cada lance, mi espíritu se agita de la emoción. No tengo ninguna duda. ¡Soy un genio! ¡He nacido para las batallas!_

—¡Auch!

 _El grito de Beregond me detiene y lo veo soltar su arma, mientras sostiene su mano izquierda. Un hilo de sangre mancha el piso del patio. ¿Qué hice?_

—¡Beregond! —me acerqué, preocupado— ¿Estás bien?

—Descuide —se alejó un poco de mí—. Sólo es una pequeña herida.

—Pero…

—De no ser un experto, ya habría perdido el pulgar —su voz sonó seria—. ¿Cuántas veces se lo he dicho? La mente fría es clave en una pelea: si no gobierna sus emociones, ellas le jugarán en su contra.

 _Quiero decirle algo, pero no me salen las palabras. Me siento avergonzado. Escucho a Beregond resoplar, mientras suaviza su gesto de dolor._

—Bueno… es todo por hoy, señor Boromir. Será mejor que nos sentemos.

 _Obedezco a Beregond y ocupamos uno de los asientos del patio de la Ciudadela. Se apresura en sacarse el guante y tomar un pañuelo de su camisola, para detener el sangrado. Es ahí cuando veo su lesión: realmente es grande. Me incomoda pensar que disimuló para que no me sintiera mal._

 _No es la primera vez que sucede: hace tres días, casi lo hiero en el brazo. Debo admitir que me entusiasmo al entrenar, pero hoy sobrepasé el límite. Tal vez tenga razón, debo aprender a controlarme._

—Estuvo mal…

 _Beregond voltea hacia mí. Todavía está serio y no puedo sostenerle la mirada._

—Fui irresponsable y actué sin medida —continué—. Tendré más cuidado.

—No haga promesas que no cumplirá.

—Lo siento —sentí ganas de llorar y esquivé mi rostro—, no quise hacerte eso.

—Me dolerá más si no remedia su error… —alcé la mirada y lo vi sonreír— en su próximo entrenamiento.

—¡Gracias, Beregond!

 _Por un momento, olvido la situación y lo abrazo con fuerza. Beregond es un gran soldado… pero más que eso, lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano mayor. ¡Tengo mucha suerte de que él me entrene! Sólo espero que se recupere pronto._

—No tiene que llorar, mi señor —Beregond acarició mi cabeza.

—No lo estoy haciendo —río, tratando de disimular—. ¿Te pondrás bien?

—Claro. Pero tendrá que esperar unos días, hasta que mi mano izquierda pueda sanar. Ya sabe que es mi predilecta al manejar la espada.

—Sí. De veras, lo lamento.

—Me asusta, joven Boromir: no he oído tantas disculpas suyas en un día. Sólo concéntrese y asunto arreglado.

—¿No se lo dirá a mi padre, verdad?

—Tampoco exagere. No es el fin del mundo.

—¿Ahora qué haremos?

—Bueno, no sé. Quizás vaya a las Casas de Curación, por un ungüento. Y usted debería regresar a la Torre —Beregond alzó sus cejas, como recordando algo—. Por cierto: ¿dónde está Faramir?

—Se ha quedado en el Salón de la Torre, con Gandalf. Ahora pasa más tiempo leyendo esos cuentos grandes y extraños.

—¡Qué interesante! Me alegra que su hermano se verse en las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo. Muy pocos nobles lo hacen por cuenta propia.

—Sí, pero ya no juega tanto conmigo. Creo que lo echo de menos.

—Veré si puedo hablar con él, no se deprima. Es más, debería seguir su ejemplo. Ya sabe de las lecturas matutinas que ordena el Senescal.

—Me aburre leer tantas historias —apoyé mi mano en mi barbilla—. Para tal caso, prefiero oírlas. Es más divertido.

—Cuestiona demasiado, joven Boromir. Si su padre lo escuchara, lo encerraría por un mes en la biblioteca.

—Por suerte, tengo un confidente —le guiñé el ojo, entre risas.

—Vaya modo de aprovecharse —Beregond dejó de mirarme.

 _Mientras acomoda la venda improvisada en su pulgar, nos quedamos en silencio y miro a los alrededores. La Ciudadela no ha cambiado mucho este año, excepto por tres guardias que son nuevos. Ahora están apostados en el patio, siempre con trajes negros y cascos alados, vigilando el Árbol del centro._

 _Qué extraño: no recuerdo haberlo visto florecer en ninguna época. ¿Por qué?_

—Beregond.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué ese Árbol nunca florece?

 _Beregond mira el frondoso tronco y luego a mí, con una expresión divertida. ¿Se está riendo de mí? Ni siquiera hice una broma, no me gusta que me traten así._

—¿Qué dije? —fruncí mi ceño.

—Nada malo —Beregond baja la mirada, recuperando su compostura—. Sólo me intriga. ¿No sabe la historia?

—No. ¿Me la puedes contar?

—Si me promete estudiar de aquí en adelante. Desconocer lo que voy a decirle es un sacrilegio para cualquier gondoriano.

—Sí, sí, está bien —le respondí, impaciente—. Ahora dime.

—El Árbol Blanco es una de las reliquias más preciadas de Gondor. Su origen se remonta a los Días Antiguos, cuando Arda…

—¿Es tan antiguo? —lo interrumpí.

—¿Me deja continuar?

 _No digo más y asiento: sé cuándo actuar serio con él. El tiempo pasa rápido, pero no lo tomo en cuenta… y al contrario de lo que Beregond pudo calificar, posee una gran habilidad con las narraciones._

 _Con paciencia, me relata la creación de dos árboles sagrados en Valinor, llamados Telperion y Laurelin, cuyo final marcó la Edad Oscura para los Valar. Y aunque menciona muchos nombres que no puedo recordar, capturo el de Nimloth: el majestuoso Árbol Blanco de Númenor._

 _Es asombroso saber que su último vástago perteneció a la antigua cuna de los dúnedain y que en el esplendor de Gondor, sirvió de inspiración a los reyes de antaño para luchar contra el mal. Sin embargo, también fue víctima del malvado corazón de Sauron, del cual se rumora que prepara su regreso en esas montañas sombrías, frente a Minas Tirith. Una historia de sufrimiento, sin duda._

—Y es por esto que el Árbol Blanco es considerado el emblema de Gondor. Simboliza nuestra esperanza y supervivencia a la oscuridad —finalizó.

 _Veo la tristeza en los ojos de Beregond, que a su vez se transmite a mí. Me apena saber que el Árbol no volverá a florecer. Si en mis manos estuviera el poder de revivirlo, lo haría. O tal vez… ¡alguien más podrá!_

—¡Tengo una idea!

—¿Cuál, mi señor? —Beregond me miró, desconcertado.

—Gandalf es un mago muy poderoso: ¿podemos pedirle que la renueve?

—Temo que eso escapa a sus poderes. El Árbol Blanco está ligado a un destino incierto. Los reyes de Gondor lo han defendido con sus vidas. Y al no haber gobernante que nos dirija, nuestro pueblo decae y el Árbol también.

—Ya me perdí —Beregond rodó los ojos y suspiró, levantando su brazo.

—Observe mi armadura. ¿Ve el emblema de Minas Tirith?

—Sí —señalé la figura, sin tocarlo—. El Árbol, las siete estrellas, y…

—Una corona. El símbolo de los reyes.

—¿Qué significa?

—Que el Árbol florecerá cuando el linaje de los reyes se restaure. Haga memoria: lo leyó en un pergamino de la Segunda Edad, sobre la Guerra de la Última Alianza.

—¿El Heredero de Isildur? —recordé.

—Así es. Una famosa leyenda que aguardamos ver cumplida alguna vez.

 _Beregond mira al cielo, sonriendo. Pero algo está mal: dijo que el Árbol no florecerá si no hay quien dirija Gondor. No me ha dicho si ese "Rey" existe y papá está cumpliendo su labor. Entonces…_

—¿Qué hay de mi padre? —volteé hacia Beregond—. Él gobierna aquí.

—Como el Senescal Regente.

—¿Y por qué no puede portar la corona?

—Porque él y sus ancestros sólo administran el reino, bajo juramento. Si el Rey llegara a retornar, tendrá que cederle el trono que le corresponde.

—¿Cederle? —me levanté, molesto— Papá no puede dejar la Torre: ha ayudado a mucha gente. ¡Es una buena persona!

—Lo sé, pero no es su destino reinar en Gondor. La profecía dice…

—¡La profecía está mal! Y no creo que ese Rey exista. No es más que una falsa esperanza —me retiré, rumbo a la Ciudadela.

—Señor Boromir… —lo escuché llamarme, pero no me detuve— ¿a dónde va?

—A la Torre. Tengo calor.

 _¡Un mal día! Primero herí a Beregond y ahora me entero que papá no puede convertirse en rey. ¿Desde cuándo una leyenda dirige el destino del mundo?_

 _¡No puede ser posible! ¡Están hablando de mi padre! ¡Él tiene todas las condiciones para reinar aquí! ¿Quién sabe si ese supuesto "Rey" será el adecuado para Gondor? ¡Ni siquiera hay señales de su existencia! Por los Valar… ¿papá sabrá de esto? ¡Qué tonterías digo, es obvio que sí! Me pregunto cómo no ha reclamado antes. ¡Tengo que hablar con él!_

—¡Ay! —un quejido me hizo reaccionar.

—¡Faramir! —vi a mi hermano en el suelo, junto a uno de sus libros.

 _Genial: un nuevo accidente a mi lista._

—¿Por qué caminas tan distraído? —lo ayudé a levantarse.

—¿Yo? Si eras tú el que hablaba solo —me respondió Faramir, tomando su libro.

—¿En serio? —me ruboricé.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Claro que no. Sólo…

—¡Boromir! —la voz de Gandalf llamó nuestra atención— ¡Qué sorpresa verte!

—Gandalf —hice una reverencia, por respeto.

—Te ves agitado, muchacho. ¿Demasiado entrenamiento?

—Tropezó conmigo, nada más —intervino Faramir.

—Ya veo. Tengo que ir al quinto nivel. Cuídense.

—Está bien —me dejé acariciar la cabeza.

—¡Adiós, Mithrandir! —Faramir se abrazó a la túnica de Gandalf.

 _El mago se despide de nosotros con una sonrisa y sale con la venia de los guardias, que abren la puerta. En ese lapso, un pequeño pajarillo entra al Salón Principal de la Torre, rodeándonos. Faramir y yo seguimos su rastro con la mirada, viéndolo posarse sobre el trono que se alza en el centro._

—¿Increíble, verdad? —sonrió Faramir.

 _Aquel asiento me trajo recuerdos de mi conversación con Beregond._

—No sé qué le ven de especial. Es blanco y nadie lo usa.

—¿De qué hablas? —lo oí reír— Me refería al pajarillo. Nunca vi uno dentro de la Torre.

—¿Eh? Sí… —intenté disimular— también hablaba de él.

—El almuerzo será en una hora. ¿Me acompañas a guardar mi libro?

—Claro.

 _Trato de relajarme un poco y salgo nuevamente de la Ciudadela, con Faramir. Beregond ya no está en el asiento donde lo dejé: de seguro ha ido a atender su herida a las Casas de Curación. Me inquieta haberlo tratado mal._

 _No me doy cuenta de nuestra llegada al claustro… ¡digo, la biblioteca! Sigo a mi hermano por inercia por un pasillo estrecho. El lugar está lleno de polvo y sólo hay dos ventanas en el lugar: una de ellas, más cercana al nivel del suelo. Aprovecho que el maestro no está, para sentarme en la cornisa. Sólo miro el exterior a través de ella._

 _¿Y si realmente existe? ¿Aquél a quien llaman "Heredero de Isildur"? ¿Qué será de papá, cuando tenga que renunciar? ¿Qué pasará con Faramir y yo? No quiero imaginarlo. Desearía que ese Rey nunca regresara._

—Estás muy callado.

—No es nada —le respondí, sin mirarle y flexionando mi pierna en el borde de la ventana.

—¿Cómo vas con la lectura de ayer?

—Avanzando. Ojalá a papá no se le ocurra otro encargo.

—¿Y Beregond? Pensé que te quedarías con él, hasta el almuerzo.

—Haces muchas preguntas.

 _Ninguno de los dos dice nada, después de eso. Creo que estoy exagerando un poco: Faramir no tienen la culpa de mi enojo, al igual que Beregond._

—Perdón. No he tenido un buen día.

—Eso creí —mi hermano volvió a mirarme, con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada grave. Sólo…

 _Trato de ordenar mis ideas, de por sí revueltas en mi mente. ¿Cómo se lo explico, sin causarle algún tipo de molestia?_

—Escuché una historia.

—¿De veras? ¿Cuál? —Faramir tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado, entusiasmado.

—Seguro ya las has oído. La del Árbol Blanco.

—Sólo una vez, pero es fabulosa.

—Pues… —bajé la mirada— Beregond me dijo que sólo florecerá con la venida del legítimo Rey.

—¿El Heredero de Isildur?

—Exacto.

—¡Fascinante!

—¿Fascinante? —arqueé las cejas, disgustado— ¿Te imaginas lo que eso significa, Faramir? Papá tendrá que dejar el trono. ¡Y adiós Senescales! Perderemos el título que nos corresponde por derecho —crucé mis brazos, conteniendo mi ira.

 _Faramir sólo atina a torcer los labios y mira a todas partes, como si fuera a encontrar las respuestas en el aire. Con esa postura pensativa se parece a mamá, cuando trataba de resolver algún problema._

—No puede ser tan malo.

—¿Qué? —me incorporé, sorprendido por su conclusión.

—Gandalf me habló una vez de la pena de Gondor. Ese personaje podría devolverle su gloria.

—¿A costa de la renuncia de nuestro padre? Parece que no lo conocieras, Faramir: ¡es muy orgulloso! Jamás aceptaría el retorno del Rey.

—Pero estamos usurpando el lugar que le corresponde.

 _La última frase de Faramir me descoloca al instante y guardo silencio, buscando la respuesta más acertada… pero nada se me ocurre. ¡Rayos!_

—No te enojes conmigo: quiero el bien de Gondor y soy fiel a papá. Pero él asumió un cargo, sabiendo lo que pasaría. Si los Valar quieren que el Rey vuelva, tendrá que respetar su voluntad.

 _Mi hermano baja la mirada, tal como lo hace cuando habla con nuestro padre. No sé qué hacer, excepto expresar mi orgullo: realmente Faramir es sabio, así como yo soy terco._

—No es justo.

—Lo sé. Papá es un hombre de honor y voy a apoyarlo cuando llegue el momento. ¿Tú qué harás, Boromir?

 _La sonrisa de Faramir no hace más que contagiarme su tranquilidad. Le respondo con el mismo gesto y bajo de la cornisa, mirándolo fijamente: puedo notar la emoción en sus ojos. ¡Benditos sean los Valar, por haberme dado su compañía!_

—Acompañarte a donde vayas —lo abracé, desechando toda incomodidad.

 _No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero le hago una señal a Faramir para volver a la Ciudadela. ¡Toda esta cuestión me ha dado hambre! ¡Apuesto a que habrá una deliciosa comida en la mesa! Como de costumbre, hacemos una carrera para ver quién llega primero a la Torre: ahora que tiene siete años, se ha vuelto más ágil. Pronto entrenará conmigo y se convertirá en un soldado de bien._

 _En cuanto a mí, no estoy seguro. Tal vez no acepto del todo la idea de ese Rey legendario, sigo pensando que papá merece ascender por todas sus buenas obras. Hay un destino, como mencionó Faramir, pero puede cambiar. ¡Quién sabe qué puede ocurrir en unos años! No me torturo con ello._

 _Sólo puedo decir que siempre estaré al lado de mi padre y velaré por el bienestar de mi ciudad._

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Aquí de nuevo, aprovechando la inspiración de San Valentín.

Me quiero disculpar por el retraso: he tenido dificultad para arrancar con un nuevo ciclo en las vidas de Faramir y Boromir; y como es el primer fic que he hecho, no quiero dejarlo a medias. Como mis lectores, merecen ver esta historia en avance.

En cuanto al capítulo, vemos a un Boromir de trece años que ya demuestra esa personalidad tan orgullosa que lo caracteriza. Recordé que es muy escéptico con la leyenda del retorno del Rey, así que orienté mi historia por ahí. Y claro, sin olvidar a Faramir, como un niño muy maduro para su edad (cómo lo amo XD).

¡Gracias **Menelwen** , tus reviews me han motivado! ¡Disfrútenlo!


	7. Pocas palabras

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Las frases en cursiva representan el mundo interno de los personajes (según el POV).

* * *

 **HIJOS DE GONDOR**

 **Pocas palabras**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _He pasado toda esta semana entrenando con Beregond y Boromir. Tal como lo prometió papá, empezaría a los ocho años… aunque el ritmo es un poco fuerte. Tomo mi espada como me enseñó mi hermano, pero acabo con ampollas en las manos. Es la tercera vez que voy a las Casas de Curación para que Ioreth me coloque un ungüento: duele, pero ella dice que me acostumbraré._

 _Desearía usar un arco. He visto que tienen uno pequeño en la armería: le pediré a Beregond que me lo preste mañana. Ahora quiero olvidarme de los ejercicios. Me acomodo en mi lecho y cojo el libro que me regaló Gandalf. ¡Sólo me faltan veinte páginas! De seguro lo termino hoy, no tengo nada que hacer hasta la noche._

—¿Faramir? —alguien tocó mi puerta.

—Aquí, Boromir. Pasa —reconocí la voz de mi hermano.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué por toda la Ciudadela.

—Quería descansar un poco.

—¿Con un libro en la mano? —Boromir reía un poco— Típico de ti.

—¿Qué tiene? —fruncí mi ceño.

—Nada, nada… ¿en dónde vas?

—Casi termino —le señalé—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Papá nos solicita en el Salón. Dice que es importante.

—¿En serio? —cerré mi libro un momento— ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé. Beregond me dio la noticia y volvió rápido a la Torre. Pero algo escuché de una visita.

—¿Y tenemos que ir? —torcí mis labios, estaba muy cansado.

—¡Claro! Ya sabes cómo es papá —Boromir me tomó del brazo y me bajó de la cama, pero se detuvo repentinamente—. Por cierto, colócate el traje de ceremonia.

—¿También? Me está quedando pequeño. Quisiera uno como el tuyo —señalé su vestimenta, muy parecida a los Guardias de la Ciudadela.

—Eso es porque tengo la edad para usarlo. Cuando cumplas diez años…

—Está bien, ya entendí. Siempre debo esperar.

—Faramir… —Boromir se acercó a mí— ¿por qué estás así?

 _Es verdad. No es mi costumbre faltarle el respeto a nadie y esperaba un descanso. En realidad, no he estado muy cómodo con los entrenamientos: me ha quitado tiempo para mis lecturas. Pero Boromir no tiene la culpa._

—Ha sido un día largo. Sólo quería descansar —escuché a Boromir resoplar.

—Te prometo que si vas, haré los deberes por ti. ¿Te parece?

—Bueno… —sonreí, incapaz de negarme a su pedido.

 _Le pido a Boromir que me espere, mientras me visto. Una vez listos, ambos nos dirigimos hasta el Salón, donde Beregond nos espera en la puerta anexa del flanco derecho._

—Ya era hora —nos recibió.

—Lo siento —hice una reverencia—. Demoramos un poco.

—Descuide, mi señor Faramir —dijo Beregond—. Todavía están a tiempo.

—¿Para qué?

—Una delegación de Linhir vendrá al palacio. Su padre desea renovar alianzas comerciales con la región.

—Ya veo. Ahora entiendo lo del traje formal… —dijo Boromir, disgustado.

—Será mientras dure la reunión. No sea impaciente, joven Boromir —le replicó Beregond, al mismo tiempo que miró hacia la entrada del Salón.

 _Oigo el portón abrirse, con ayuda de los guardias._

—Recuerden su buen comportamiento —mencionó, en voz baja—. Vamos.

 _Beregond nos acompaña hasta el trono de papá y nos acomoda a ambos, en cada extremo. En ese instante, entra una pequeña corte: no más de diez hombres, pero todos con un aspecto elegante. Dos de ellos sostienen pergaminos en la mano y los demás siguen al que parece ser su líder._

 _Mi padre se endereza y sale de su asiento. El líder de Linhir se inclina ante él y besa el anillo que lleva puesto en su mano. Es el saludo de cortesía entre los nobles, pero a mí no me gusta mucho: me hace sentir que los demás son inferiores. Si algún día fuera Senescal, preferiría el estrechar de manos._

—¡Salve, Denethor, hijo de Ecthelion, Senescal de Gondor! —dijo el visitante, incorporándose–. Es un honor poder visitarlo, después de mucho tiempo.

—¡Halanor! Sea bienvenido. Me cuentan que su viaje ha sido difícil.

—Un poco. Hemos perdido mercancías en un ataque inadvertido. Espero que no nos perjudique ante usted.

—Lo que importa es que ha llegado a salvo, con su familia. Venga conmigo, por favor —mi padre apoyó una mano en su hombro—. Hay mucho que discutir…

—¿Sus hijos? —el líder llamado Halanor se detuvo ante nosotros

—Sí. Mi hijo Boromir —acarició la cabeza de mi hermano— y Faramir, el segundo.

—Son grandes, para su edad. Se habla muy bien de ellos, en mi región.

 _Nunca he visto a ese hombre, pero él sí nos conoce: ¡ni siquiera tuve idea de que éramos famosos, fuera de Minas Tirith! Mi hermano lo reverencia y yo debería hacer lo mismo… ¡pero la emoción de su visita me embarga como nunca!_

—¡Nos place tenerlo aquí, señor Halanor! —extendí mi mano y le sonreí.

 _Un eco de sorpresa me detiene. El visitante de Linhir alza las cejas y Beregond se acerca a mí. Hasta Boromir ha volteado a verme. ¿Qué hice mal?_

—Discúlpelo —papá me alejó con cierta brusquedad—. Todavía no sabe controlarse.

—No se angustie —Halanor me sonrió, recibiendo mi saludo—. No todos los días se ve a un niño tan desenvuelto con los extranjeros. Podría ser un digno Senescal.

—Para eso tengo al mayor —mencionó mi padre, con seriedad—. Ahora: ¿le apetece continuar nuestra reunión?

—Claro —Halanor hizo otra reverencia.

—Por aquí —papá hizo un ademán, hacia la Cámara del Consejo.

 _Halanor y sus ayudantes se adelantaron, mientras Beregond toma mi mano. Boromir va adelante con papá e ingresa a la reunión. No obstante, alguien impide mi paso. Beregond también se detiene, asombrado._

—Tú no.

—¿Por qué? —me entristecí.

—Ésta es una reunión de mayores —aseveró mi padre, en voz baja—. Cuando sepas actuar ante otros, podrás estar aquí. Beregond, llévatelo.

—Pero, padre…

 _Mi padre no se molesta en responder y cierra la puerta, dejándonos fuera a Beregond y a mí. Jamás me habían hecho eso, ni siquiera mamá._

—Se lo dije, joven Faramir.

—¿Por qué, Beregond? ¿Por qué lo hizo? —le pregunté, a punto de llorar.

—No cuestione a su padre, se lo ruego. Venga. Entrenemos un poco…

—No —me separé de él, apenado—. Quiero estar solo.

 _Paso por el costado de Beregond en silencio y salgo de la Ciudadela. El sol está cayendo y me dirijo al único lugar donde puedo relajarme: las Casas de Curación. Es extraño que no me haya cruzado con Ioreth o el Mayoral por ahí. Quizás el destino quiera que esté solo hoy… ¡pero no importa! Cuando anochezca, le preguntaré a Boromir qué tal estuvo la reunión._

 _De pronto, me detengo. Alguien más está aquí. No me lo esperaba: apenas Boromir y Beregond vienen a esta parte de los jardines. Antes de que pueda retroceder, piso una hoja seca y el desconocido voltea a verme._

 _Es una niña sentada en uno de los estanques, sosteniendo una flor. Tiene un velo azul en la cabeza, un traje del mismo color, cabellos castaños… y ojos verdes._

—Lo siento —habló—. ¿Vives aquí?

 _Nunca he visto unos ojos así. Tampoco a ella: ¿será una paciente de las Casas?_

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a hablarme.

—¿Eh? —reaccioné— S-sí, lo estoy.

—Qué bueno. Me asustaste —sonrió.

—No fue mi intención —reí un poco, sentándome a una distancia prudente.

—¿Ésta es tu casa?

 _Miro hacia todos los rincones del jardín, como si no lo conociera. Esa niña me está haciendo una pregunta y lo único que hago es quedarme callado. ¿Qué me pasa?_

—No, no es una casa.

—¿Entonces?

—Aquí atienden a los enfermos. Son las Casas de Curación.

—Dijiste que no era una casa.

—Sí. Bueno, no sé por qué la llaman así —me froté el cuello.

 _La niña me mira de forma extraña. Debo estar haciendo el ridículo._

—Dama Valarien. Su madre la busca —una señora vino al jardín.

—¡Ya voy! —dijo la niña, y luego me miró— Adiós.

 _Esa pequeña, a la que llamaron Valarien, deja el borde del estanque y alcanza a la mujer que la llamó, desapareciendo del lugar. No sé de dónde viene y tampoco le dije mi nombre. Aunque sé el suyo. Puedo empezar por ahí._

 _El tiempo pasa deprisa. Luego de comer algo y ver la puesta de sol en las Casas de Curación, vuelvo a la Ciudadela: por lo que oigo de los guardias, la reunión ha terminado y el comerciante de Linhir se quedará aquí con su familia._

—¡Faramir! Aquí estás —Boromir me sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Papá dijo que estabas enfermo y te fuiste a tu habitación —Boromir se agachó y tocó mi frente—. ¿No tienes nada?

 _¿Mi padre mintió? Será mejor que mi hermano no lo sepa: no quiero que se moleste con él. Además, tengo la excusa del entrenamiento._

—Fue el cansancio, pero ya me siento mejor.

—Qué alivio. Debe ser por lo de la mañana. Le diré a Beregond que aplace las prácticas para la siguiente semana.

—Bien pensado, Boromir. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

—Aburrida. Sólo hablaron de negocios —Boromir se encogió de hombros, desanimado—. Ni siquiera estabas tú para charlar un poco.

—Entonces no me perdí mucho.

—Tuviste suerte. Si te sientes mejor, puedes acompañarnos a cenar.

—No creo. Tengo un poco de sueño.

 _No puedo. No, después de lo que hizo papá, en la tarde. Todavía me da pena._

—Está bien —respondió mi hermano, triste—. Nos vemos mañana.

 _Me despido de Boromir y parto a mi cuarto. Es algo temprano y quiero aprovechar en terminar mi libro, pero no lo logro: tengo la mente distraída. ¿Qué me sucede? ¡Ni modo! Tendré que dormir… o intentarlo. ¡Pero tampoco puedo! Paso toda la noche desvelado, probando todas las posiciones para el sueño. Nada. Sé que han pasado muchas horas, porque no he pegado el ojo en ningún momento. Sólo me doy cuenta cuando veo unos finos rayos en mi ventana. Ya amaneció._

—Señor Faramir, no duerma.

—¿Eh? —oí la voz de Beregond, que sacudió mi brazo.

 _Ni siquiera me he percatado que ya me aseé y ocupo mi lugar en la mesa del Salón, para el desayuno._

—¿Qué te pasó? Tienes una cara de espanto —bromeó mi hermano.

—Ya, Boromir… —le respondí, malhumorado.

—Aún no toquen la comida. El señor Halanor y su familia nos acompañarán.

—¿En serio? —me alcé un poco.

 _Una campanada, ya conocida por nosotros, anuncia la venida de mi padre. A su lado está el señor Halanor, con una túnica verde más sencilla. También viene su esposa y una niña… ¡la niña! ¡Es Valarien, la niña del jardín!_

—Buenos días, Senescal —Beregond se inclinó—. Mi señor Halanor.

—Buenos días —el comerciante le respondió de la misma manera.

—Tú.

 _De nuevo, soy el blanco de las miradas. Esta vez, por causa de Valarien. ¡Me ha reconocido! En eso, se parece a su padre._

—¿De qué hablas, cariño? —le preguntó su madre, con delicadeza.

—Es el niño del que te hablé, mamá.

—¿Faramir? —Beregond mencionó mi nombre, mirándome.

 _¿Es mi idea, o todo está congelado alrededor mío? No: ¡el que está así soy yo! Valarien me mira fijamente con esos ojos verdes y no puedo decir nada. Mis mejillas están calientes. ¿Estoy sonrojado? ¿Qué me pasa?_

—Nos conocimos en las Casas de Curación —continuó la niña.

 _Boromir me lanza su típica mirada de sospecha. ¡Rayos, se ha percatado de mi mentira! El señor Halanor observa a todos y ríe._

—¡Curioso encuentro, entonces! —calmó los ánimos— Esto amerita un buen desayuno.

—Tiene razón —concluyó mi padre.

 _Todo pasa con normalidad, después de esa presentación. Papá no me quita la vista de encima, pero no está molesto como ayer. En cambio, Boromir sí: es él quien lo mira con ceño fruncido, aunque bien disimulado. La familia del señor Halanor no se da cuenta de lo que sucede. Y Valarien me está mirando de nuevo. Otra vez sonríe, como ayer. Sólo bajo la mirada, no sé por qué no puedo responderle._

 _Tal como dijo mi hermano, la delegación de Linhir pasea por la Ciudadela, después del desayuno. Yo estoy de nuevo en los jardines, mirando el paisaje del fondo. Ahí están esas montañas oscuras: me pregunto qué tan ciertas serán las historias tenebrosas que cuentan de ellas._

—Creí que estarías en la biblioteca —Boromir apareció, sentándose a mi derecha.

—Hoy no. Descansaré un poco.

—Pues… —alzó las cejas— ahora sí creo que estás enfermo.

 _Sólo atino a sonreírle, para luego observar el horizonte. El día está más nublado que de costumbre._

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —volteé hacia Boromir, intrigado— Lo de ayer, cuando papá te retiró de la Cámara del Consejo.

—No hay necesidad —vi a mi hermano fruncir su ceño.

—Hablaré con él. Me estoy cansando del asunto.

—No, Boromir. No quiero que se enoje contigo.

—¿Y permitirás esto? —sentí su voz alzarse.

—Me comporté mal, fue mi castigo —igualé su tono—. ¡Sólo cállate y no digas más!

 _Me cruzo de brazos al igual que él, dándonos la espalda. Me da pena tener que hacer eso, pero no quiero que Boromir también sea castigado. Él no ha hecho nada y después dirán que es mi culpa. Yo… no quiero pelearme con mi hermano._

—Lo siento —dije, cabizbajo.

—Yo también. Sabes que no me gusta que te traten mal. Se lo prometí a mamá.

—Olvidémoslo. ¿Es un trato? —le extendí mi mano, estrechando la de Boromir.

—Es tu lugar favorito… ¿Faramir, cierto? —alguien nos interrumpe.

 _¡Valarien! Está aquí, como ayer. Y de nuevo, guardo silencio. ¡Me ruborizo!_

—Pues… —mi hermano intercaló miradas entre los dos y me señaló— sí. Él es Faramir. Yo soy Boromir.

—Un placer, mis señores —hizo una breve reverencia—. Soy Valarien, hija de Halanor. Su ciudad es enorme. Mucho más que Linhir.

—Es verdad —Boromir se levantó, con una pose de orgullo—. ¡Minas Tirith es el mejor lugar de Gondor! Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—No dije que me gustara —corrigió—. Sólo que es muy grande… y blanca, por todos lados. Prefiero los colores de mi región. Espero que no les moleste —la niña nos dirigió una risa extraña.

 _Boromir guarda silencio y vuelve a sentarse, desconcertado por la sinceridad de Valarien. La verdad, yo también: ¿acaso dijo que Minas Tirith no le gustaba? Quiero contestarle, pero las palabras no me salen. ¿Por qué? ¡Debería estar defendiendo a mi pueblo!_

 _Valarien vuelve a sonreír y se voltea a oler unas flores. Boromir aprovecha su distracción y me observa, aún confundido._

—Niña atrevida… —masculló mi hermano, molesto— ¿y tú?

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a decirle nada?

—¿Cómo se llaman esas flores? —Valarien volvió a intervenir— Éstas. Jamás las he visto.

—Simbelmynë —al fin pude responderle—. Fue un regalo de Rohan.

—Ah, la tierra del Norte. Dicen que sus jinetes son muy fieros.

—No lo sé… —era verdad, no lo sabía.

—¿Eres muy tímido, no? —Valarien volvió a sonreír, mirándome.

 _Boromir vuelve a mirarnos por turnos y se levanta, rompiendo la conversación._

—¡Bien! Creo… que debemos regresar. Ahora que recuerdo, tenemos entrenamiento de espada. Ven, Faramir.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Sólo sígueme —Boromir forzó su tono de voz y me hizo un gesto cómplice que entendí, para luego mirar a Valarien—. ¡Nos vemos después!

—Claro, hasta luego… —la niña de ojos verdes hizo una nueva reverencia.

 _Corrí tomado de la mano con Boromir. Está avanzando muy rápido: no lo había visto tan desesperado, excepto la vez que quiso salvarme de las olas en Dol Amroth. Llegamos a la Ciudadela, pero tomamos otro camino. ¿Y el entrenamiento del que tanto habló? No entiendo: ¿qué quiere hacer?_

—¡Listo! —mi hermano se detuvo de pronto y soltó mi mano, recuperando el aliento— ¡Por los Valar, ya no la podía soportar! Está demente.

—¿Hablas de Valarien?

—¿De quién más, si no? "No me gusta Minas Tirith, es muy blanca, prefiero mi país" —dijo Boromir, haciendo una imitación de la voz de la niña—. ¡Por cosas como ésas, deberían ahorcarla!

—¡Boromir, basta! —me lancé a tapar su boca, pero él se soltó— Te van a oír.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, me molestó mucho —Boromir se cruzó de brazos y me miró— ¿Y a ti qué te sucedió? ¿Te comieron la lengua?

—No es eso. Sólo que…

—¿Qué? Es una niña, nada más. Ni siquiera me defendiste.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero… —bajé la mirada otra vez— no sé.

 _De acuerdo, lo admito. No puedo. No sé por qué… pero cuando veo a Valarien, me bloqueo por completo. Siempre he hablado con todas las personas que veo, pero ella… no sé, tiene algo diferente._

 _Sus ojos verdes me llaman la atención, también su voz suave. Y cuando usa ese velo en la cabeza, apenas dejando ver sus cabellos, se parece mucho a mamá. No sé, me siento distinto al verla. Nunca me ha pasado._

 _Creo que hasta recién me percato que Boromir está hablando. ¿Por qué?_

—Y eso es lo que yo creo —finalizó su discurso—. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—¿Qué cosa?

—De que es una engreída.

—La verdad —torcí los labios, incómodo—, no parece mala persona.

—Bueno… —suspiró Boromir, resignado— ¿qué más puedo decirte? No tienes remedio. Vamos por ahí —mi hermano hizo un ademán con la cabeza y tomamos el mismo camino de regreso.

 _El día pasa normal, como siempre. De nuevo, almorzamos con la familia del señor Halanor; pero a diferencia de otros días, la mesa se vuelve un lugar de charla sin fin. Valarien conversa de muchas cosas, más de lo que yo esperaba. Papá la escucha con una expresión que no puedo descifrar y Boromir come sin mirarla: realmente le cae muy mal._

 _Halanor ríe un poco y la madre de la niña intenta controlarla, pero ella no se detiene. ¡Hasta le preguntó a papá si era joven, a pesar de sus canas! Boromir y yo nos atragantamos. Tal vez mi hermano tenga razón: es demasiado expresiva. Veo que la regañan un poco, pero a Valarien no le afecta. De nuevo, me sonríe y yo no hago más que callar. Esto me está cansando._

 _Antes de que acabara el almuerzo, el señor Halanor anunció que partiría esta tarde, después de la segunda y última reunión que tendría con papá._

 _¿Valarien se irá?_

—Ya era hora… —masculló mi hermano, sólo para que yo lo escuchara.

—¡Señor Boromir! —escuché el regaño de Beregond hacia él.

 _Mi padre y el comerciante se encierran nuevamente en la Cámara del Consejo, pero esta vez Boromir no va. Conversa con Beregond a solas, en el balcón del séptimo nivel, a veces viéndome y otras muy misteriosos. Quisiera saber de qué tanto hablan, pero mi hermano dijo que no me acercara._

 _Solo de nuevo, como ayer. Bueno, puedo visitar las Casas de Curación._

—Mi señor Faramir —me llamó Ioreth, al verme—. Qué bueno que nos visita.

—Ayer no te vi, Ioreth.

—Estaba atendiendo a un soldado. Vino con heridas muy graves.

—¿Por qué?

—No sabría decírselo, pero está sucediendo mucho en estos días. Temo que la Sombra se está manifestando otra vez.

—No entiendo —oí a la curandera suspirar, tratando de calmarse.

—Ya no se preocupe, mi señor —me sonrió—. ¿Irá a los jardines?

—Sí.

—Lleve este frasco por mí. La joven dama de Linhir me lo ha pedido hace un rato.

 _Ioreth se va y me deja un vaso con agua. ¿Valarien está de nuevo allí? Por los Valar… ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto?_

—Ah, eres tú —me dijo Valarien, tras llegar a los jardines.

—Ioreth me dijo que te diera esto —le ofrecí el vaso con agua, viéndola recibirlo.

—La señora de traje gris. Se ve amable.

—Es una gran dama. Siempre se preocupa por Boromir y yo.

—¿Boromir? ¿El niño petulante que estaba contigo?

 _Un crujido llama nuestra atención: era un pajarillo posado en un arbusto. Retomo la conversación._

—No es petulante —fruncí el ceño.

—Lo siento. Es que habla demasiado.

 _¿Habla demasiado? Creo que Valarien no se ha escuchado jamás._

—Parecía molesto.

—Lo juzgas deprisa. Es muy bueno.

—Tú pareces mejor. Tímido y respetuoso.

 _Otra vez la misma sensación. Sus palabras me paralizan de nuevo, estoy sudando y mis mejillas enrojecen. No sé cómo reaccionar, sólo… esquivo la mirada. ¡Ni siquiera sonrío, me siento avergonzado! ¿Cómo tuvo el valor de decirme eso?_

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, sólo… —no sabía qué decirle y cambié de tema— ¿qué haces?

—Vine a ver las simbelmynë, antes de irme. Creo que extrañaré este lugar.

—Es muy hermoso —le dije, apretando mis puños contra mis rodillas.

—Pero Linhir es más bello.

 _Dejo de mirarla y ambos nos quedamos en silencio. A veces quiero apoyar a Boromir, por la forma tan directa como habla Valarien. Pero a la vez… algo me lo impide y me estremezco. No sé qué es, pero lo tengo acumulado en mi pecho y baja a mi estómago. Me marea un poco y me hace temblar._

 _Veo las simbelmynë que mamá cultivaba con tanto amor. Quisiera que estuviera aquí, ella sabría ayudarme._

—¿Quieres una, Valarien?

—¿Qué?

—Puedes llevarte una flor de aquí.

—Morirá en el camino.

—Es verdad —me entristecí un poco por su comentario—. Pero será un recuerdo de tu viaje.

 _No espero su respuesta y me levanto hacia el arbusto de las simbelmynë. Recuerdo qué ramas cortaba mamá, cuando deseaba mantenerlas en un tamaño apropiado. Prefiero darle varias, así no se marchitarán tan rápido._

—Lamento que no pueda darte más.

—Con éstas bastan, no quiero arruinar tu jardín —noté el brillo en los ojos de la niña—. Eres muy bueno, Faramir.

 _Por primera vez, desde su visita, le sonrío. No puedo evitarlo. ¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre! Algunos rayos de sol iluminan el jardín y también a ella. Sus ojos verdes combinan con el blanco de las simbelmynë. Se ve muy linda así._

—Tengo que irme.

—Lo sé. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Conozco el camino. Gracias por las flores. Adiós…

 _Valarien se levanta y hace una reverencia, para luego salir del jardín. Tres simbelmynë cayeron al suelo y recojo una de ellas. Estas flores son muy hermosas, de seguro le han gustado._

—Nada mal, Faramir —una voz me sorprendió.

—¡Boromir! —retrocedí un poco, sonrojado— ¡Y Beregond! —también lo reconocí, saliendo del mismo arbusto donde se posó el pajarillo— ¿Desde cuándo…?

—Fue idea de su hermano —Beregond señaló a Boromir—. Me dijo que tenía problemas.

—Sólo conversaba con Valarien.

—Ya lo sé. Lo escuchamos todo.

—No tiene de qué avergonzarse, mi señor. Ser galante no es un pecado.

—A menos que sea con ella.

—¡Joven Boromir! —lo regañó Beregond.

—Lo siento. Y gracias por defenderme, hermano —Boromir me acarició la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

—Así que… finalmente pudo hablarle —dijo Beregond, con una expresión divertida.

—Me hacía sentir extraño, es todo. Nunca sabré por qué…

 _Beregond me mira, sonriente. Parece que supiera de lo que le estoy hablando._

—Tal vez no sea tiempo de averiguarlo todavía. ¿Les parece si subimos? El comerciante y su familia partirán pronto.

—De acuerdo —dijo Boromir—. ¿Y sabes, Faramir? Es un alivio que no haya pasado nada más. No funcionaría…

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté, sin saber de qué hablaba.

—¡Le dije que guardara silencio! —Beregond volvió a regañar a Boromir, esta vez con un leve golpe en su brazo.

—No entiendo. ¡Tienes que explicarme, Boromir! —empecé a perseguir a mi hermano, que corría a la salida de las Casas.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Tendrás que vencerme en una carrera para que lo haga!

—¡No es justo, ven aquí!

—¿Oigan, qué hacen? ¡Deténganse! ¿No escuchan? ¡Los acusaré con su padre, ya verán! —Beregond también nos siguió, sin poder contener la risa.

 _Llegamos a la Ciudadela para despedir a la delegación de Linhir, que por cierto logró renovar su alianza con Minas Tirith. El señor Halanor le obsequió un presente a mi padre y se marchó con el resto de su corte. Mientras tanto, Valarien estuvo al lado de su madre, llevándose las flores que le regalé._

 _No sé si la veré de nuevo, pero no olvidaré las pocas conversaciones que tuve con ella, en los jardines. Espero que las simbelmynë duren hasta la llegada a su pueblo. Espero que también me recuerde._

 _¿Qué fue todo lo que sentí? No lo sé. Tal vez jamás lo descubra._

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡De nuevo, con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo! Técnicamente, éste iba dirigido para el día de San Valentín, pero… bueno, surgieron algunas cosas y salió después de lo planeado. ¡Pero aquí está, para deleite de ustedes!

Sabemos que Faramir encuentra el amor verdadero con Éowyn (¡gracias a Tolkien, por esa maravillosa pareja!), pero eso no lo hace exento de otras ilusiones que pudo tener nuestro querido Senescal. Así que quise empezar con un fugaz y no correspondido "amor platónico" en su infancia… y viendo más o menos el carácter de Faramir, me imagino cómo le pudo haber costado, con lo detallista, sensible y tímido que es. ¡Cielos, no sé cómo no he muerto de ternura, al escribir el capítulo!

¡Espero que les agrade esta historia post-San Valentín! ¡Cuídense!


	8. El tesoro de la Torre

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Las frases en cursiva representan el mundo interno de los personajes (según el POV).

* * *

 **HIJOS DE GONDOR**

 **El tesoro de la Torre**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _Hace frío. Anochece, hay muchas nubes en el cielo y unas gotas caen en mi cabeza: creo que va a llover. Por fortuna, tengo puesto uno de los abrigos que papá mandó confeccionar. Es extraño que me sienta cómodo: el día está gris, pero me agrada la lluvia. Casi nunca me quedo a observarla o sentirla, porque dicen que puedo enfermarme. Supongo que finalmente gozaré de aquel placer._

—Señor Faramir —escuché mi nombre.

 _O tal vez no._

—¿Beregond?

—¿No es poco prudente estar aquí afuera? —dijo, posando una mano en mi hombro.

—¿Por qué lo sería? —le sonreí— La lluvia es increíble.

—Sí y arreciará pronto. No quisiera que le pase nada.

—¿Pero qué haré adentro?

—Puede leer. Mandaré por algunos pergaminos, si así lo desea.

—Está bien. Pero me gustaría quedarme un poco más, por favor.

 _Beregond asiente y me acompaña en silencio. Como las paredes son muy altas, me acerco a la única abertura al final de la Ciudadela, donde puedo ver mejor. Si aquí está nublado, las montañas del horizonte se ven mucho más oscuras… excepto por una luz que sale en la cima, parecida a una llama de fuego. Ha estado así desde hace meses y no sé por qué, pero su aspecto me estremece._

—¿Asustan, verdad? —Beregond me habló, señalando el horizonte con su mirada—. Las Montañas de la Sombra.

—Un poco —le mentí, fingiendo fuerza—. ¿Por qué nadie ha ido allá hasta ahora?

—Está prohibido. Se dice que el espíritu de Sauron, enemigo de los Hombres, habita en esas tierras. Aguardando una segunda oscuridad.

—¿Entonces regresará?

—Espero que no. Ruego a los Valar que jamás tenga que vivir la tragedia de sus antepasados.

—¡No te preocupes, Beregond! —le respondí, muy animado— Cuando Boromir y yo seamos grandes, venceremos a ese monstruo. ¡Y Minas Tirith estará a salvo!

—Es muy valiente de su parte, mi señor Faramir —Beregond acarició mi cabeza—. Pero no logrará nada, si se resfría. Mejor volvamos a la Torre —dijo, cubriéndome con otro abrigo.

—¿Qué hay de los demás guardias?

—Ellos estarán bien, solamente obedezca —me dejó en el umbral de la puerta, con una reverencia—. Lo veré después.

 _Los guardias abren la entrada de la Ciudadela, pero tardo en pasar, viendo cómo Beregond se aleja. La lluvia cae con más fuerza y unos rayos iluminan el cielo. Ingreso al Gran Salón, apenas iluminado por algunas velas: con esta tormenta, se ve más grande y lúgubre. De repente, un ruido extraño hace eco, justo detrás del trono de papá._

—¿Quién está ahí?

 _No veo a nadie con esta oscuridad, así los rayos alumbren el Salón. Suenan más truenos allá afuera, como si el cielo fuera a caerse. Mis piernas tiemblan un poco y saco mi espada de madera, con la que entrené esta mañana. Me siento asustado, por cada paso que doy. ¿Dónde está Boromir, cuando más lo necesito?_

—¡Aquí estás! —alguien me tomó de los hombros y grité, pero sentí que me cubrieron la boca rápidamente— Baja la voz…

—¡Boromir! —lo reconocí y quité su mano, molesto— ¿Qué te pasa, tonto?

—Sólo fue un pequeño susto. Deberías verte ahora —dijo, riéndose de mí.

—Ya basta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso te pregunto. No te encontré en tu habitación.

—Me quedé a ver la lluvia con Beregond.

—A veces actúas como un loco. Pudiste coger un resfriado.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya no soy un niño pequeño —torcí mis labios.

—Tus ocho años no dicen lo mismo —Boromir agitó mis cabellos, riendo—. En fin: ¿te gustaría acompañarme un rato?

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—¡Es una sorpresa, ven! —lo sentí jalarme del brazo.

—¡Boromir, aguarda! ¡No me has dicho a dónde vamos!

 _Mi hermano sisea para que guarde silencio. Quiero detenerlo… pero es imposible, como de costumbre. No me queda otra opción más que seguirlo por una vía estrecha, oscura y desconocida para mí. Hay una luz muy débil al fondo, pero no entiendo que quiere hacer. ¿A dónde me conduce?_

—¿Qué es este lugar? —rompí el silencio.

—¡Baja la voz! —puso un dedo en su boca, frunciendo su ceño.

—Está bien —mascullé, encogiendo mis hombros—. ¿Pero qué vas a hacer?

—Primero prométeme que no le dirás a papá de este camino. Sólo Beregond, tú y yo lo conocemos.

—Si no es nada malo, de acuerdo. ¿Pero qué vamos…?

—¡Shh! Ya llegamos.

 _La luz que vi hace un rato apareció con más fuerza, proveniente de una pequeña antorcha. Muy cerca de ahí, hay unas rejillas por donde se filtra el aire de otro espacio más iluminado. Me acerco con Boromir hasta allí: ¡ya vi este lugar antes!_

—¡La Cámara del Consejo! —volví a sentir la mano de Boromir en mi boca.

—Te dije "silencio".

—Mmm… —me quejé, tratando de zafarme— ¿pm qm mstms mqm?

—¿Qué? —mi hermano me miró, intrigado.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —me solté, repitiendo mi pregunta en voz baja.

—Si oyeras la discusión, lo entenderías —lo vi guiñar un ojo.

—Pero eso está prohibido. Papá dijo…

—¡Por los Valar, qué moralista eres! ¿Cambiaría en algo, si te digo que es por una aventura?

—¿Aventura? —expresé, muy interesado.

—¡No hay necesidad de que te la entregue! —escuché a alguien del otro lado.

 _Me aproximo más a la rejilla, con Boromir. Reconozco la voz y figura de mi padre: parece que habla con alguien. Está molesto, puedo comprobarlo por su tono. ¿Entregarle "qué" a "quien"? Inmediatamente mi duda es resuelta, al revelarse la imagen de otra persona muy conocida._

—¿Mithrandir y papá?

—Sí. Llevan dos horas aquí.

—¿Tú también? —le cuestioné, viéndolo arquear sus cejas.

 _En eso, escucho a Mithrandir responderle a mi papá con la misma severidad._

—Sería lo más sensato. Pero conociéndote, perdería tiempo con mi sugerencia.

—Esa reliquia le ha pertenecido a Gondor por generaciones y también conozco su historia, por los archivos de mi padre. El hecho de que temas por la seguridad de Arda, no te da licencia a interrogarme con tanta soltura y mucho menos exigirme la piedra. ¿Ya has olvidado quién soy?

—Claro que no, Denethor —Mithrandir caminó, con los brazos detrás de su espalda—. Eres un hombre de carácter y también inteligente. Entiende que tengo sospechas: en especial, siendo tú quien vive frente a Mordor.

—Mis guardias vigilan la frontera de Ithilien, día y noche. Ya me habrían notificado de algún movimiento del enemigo.

—No hace falta. Sauron tiene sus propios medios para controlar a quien desee… ¡y esa palantir es una conexión peligrosa!

 _¿Palantir? ¿De qué está hablando?_

—¿No te basta con saber que la tengo a resguardo?

—¿Incluso de tus manos, Senescal?

 _Veo a papá callar un momento, frunciendo su ceño con más fuerza. Creo que Mithrandir le ha hecho una pregunta indebida._

—Eso no te concierne —se defendió—. Además, si tanto te preocupa el regreso de Sauron, busca las demás piedras videntes, a ver si tienes éxito —se recostó en su asiento, con una sonrisa mordaz.

—Esperaba más de ti, Denethor, hijo de Ecthelion —suspiró Gandalf, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza—. Supongo que debo confiar en tu palabra, pero no olvides que te lo advertí. ¿Está segura?

—En la Torre Sur de la Ciudadela. Está de más que me recuerdes mis labores: Gondor está bien y su secreto a salvo.

—Eso espero —dijo el mago, desviando la mirada hacia la rejilla.

 _Al instante, Boromir y yo nos escondemos tras la puerta, sin hacer ruido._

—¡Volteo hacia aquí! ¿Nos habrá visto?

—No lo creo… —contestó Boromir, alzando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que yo— ¡ya se están yendo!

 _Puedo ver que papá y Gandalf se retiran de la Cámara del Consejo, mientras un sirviente pasa y apaga todas las luces, dejándonos sin más iluminación que la antorcha del pasillo. ¡Qué alivio! Ya me imaginé siendo castigado por… ¡un momento! ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¡Es demasiado riesgo!_

—¿A dónde vas, Faramir? —Boromir me tomó suavemente de la mano.

—Casi nos descubren, tenemos que irnos.

—Aguarda un rato, o nos verán salir… ¡ven, siéntate!

—¡Es una locura, Boromir! —me senté, apoyado en una de las paredes— ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

—¿Me dirás que no te interesó?

—No es eso, sólo no comprendo: ¿a qué se referían con "palantir"?

—Esperaba que me lo dijeras —se frotó el cuello, riendo un poco.

—Pero jamás he oído algo así —respondí.

—¿Será posible? —Boromir se tomó la frente con una mano— Estamos perdidos.

—No tanto —le sonreí—. Mithrandir dijo que es una piedra vidente y está relacionada con Sauron. Si buscamos libros…

—¿Para qué? —me interrumpió, incómodo— Con lo que dijeron, es más que suficiente.

—No sabemos si es peligrosa. ¿O qué otro plan tienes?

—Papá dijo que está en la Torre Sur —Boromir se levantó.

—Y… —lo imité, intuyendo a lo que se refería.

—Hace tiempo que no hacemos algo divertido, Faramir.

—¿Quieres ir allá? —le grité— ¡Nos castigarán!

—Sólo será esta noche, nadie va a enterarse. ¿O tienes miedo?

 _Su pregunta me deja en silencio. Tampoco puedo mentir: sí me asusta, porque no sé qué puedo encontrar. Es raro que jamás haya visto esa piedra, en todas las veces que he paseado por esa torre. De hecho, no he vuelto a ese lugar desde la muerte de mamá. ¿Será por eso mi temor? Creí que ya lo había superado._

 _Debo responder, Boromir me está esperando. ¿Qué me cuesta decir un…?_

—Está bien —suspiré—. Lo haré.

—¡Perfecto! —saltó, entusiasmado— Ahora debo buscar algo en la armería…

—No hay necesidad. Conozco una entrada sin vigilancia, estaremos bien.

—¿Seguro? —arqueó las cejas, asombrado.

—Confía en mí…

 _Doy media vuelta, sin esperar a que Boromir responda. No veo nada con esta oscuridad: será mejor que tome la antorcha. Sin más, me dirijo a la salida junto con mi hermano._

 **FIN POV Faramir.**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _En unos minutos, volvemos al Salón Principal. No hay guardias ni sirvientes a esta hora y la oscuridad de la tormenta se ha hecho más profunda. Apenas la antorcha de Faramir nos ilumina, pero… percibo algo extraño. ¿Es la noche? ¿La nueva aventura que tendremos? ¿O el silencio de mi hermano?_

—El viento es más elocuente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Faramir, mirándome de reojo.

—No estás yendo a un funeral, Faramir. ¡Relájate y habla un poco!

—Intento que pasemos desapercibidos o nos castigarán.

—Tampoco exageres. Dijiste que no había vigilancia.

—Nunca se sabe —nos detuvimos frente a un portón negro—. ¡Toma la antorcha!

—¿Eh? —la recibí sin reclamar.

 _Faramir examina la puerta con mucha seriedad, como si intentara recordar algo, hasta que lo veo trepar en una de las rejillas y manipular el exterior de la cerradura. No demora mucho en su propósito y logra abrirla con facilidad._

—¡Listo! —mi hermano saltó al suelo, ingresando al siguiente nivel del pasillo.

 _Apenas puedo contestarle, mientras mi cuerpo se mueve por inercia y cierro la entrada. ¡No sé qué decir! Traer a Faramir ha sido un acierto… aunque sigo sintiéndome extraño: la gran mayoría de veces, soy yo quien da las ideas, y ahora estoy siguiendo las suyas. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme por hoy._

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —disimulé—. Tienes que enseñarme eso —le señalé la puerta, en alusión a su infantil proeza.

—Casi olvido cómo se abría —sonrió, divertido, mirando a su alrededor—. Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho.

—¿Cómo conoces la Torre Sur? Jamás hemos pasado por aquí.

—Acompañaba a mamá aquí, hace años. ¿No te lo conté?

—Pues… —intenté hacer memoria— no recuerdo. Lo que importa es que nuestra aventura será rápida.

—Si es que encontramos esa piedra extraña…

—Palantir —le recalqué.

—Sí. ¿Será verdad? —Faramir se adelantó a subir por unas escaleras, en forma de espiral— Lo que dijo Mithrandir…

—Crees mucho en leyendas —reí un poco—. Si fuera peligrosa, papá no la tendría en la Ciudadela.

—Escondida. Eso ya es sospechoso.

—Nada se te escapa, Faramir —aproveché su distracción para sacudir sus cabellos—. Por cierto: ¿a dónde vamos?

—Dos pisos antes del último nivel. Después hay otra subida que conduce a una terraza que apunta al Sur.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro que sí. Yo sólo iba al último nivel… —sentí un suspiro melancólico— donde mamá me esperaba.

—¿Y por qué nunca me llamaste para acompañarlos?

—No lo sé…

 _Guardamos silencio por un rato, en tanto la tormenta continúa. Es la primera vez que lo veo así, después de tanto tiempo: Faramir siempre ha sido un niño alegre, pero la nostalgia de esta noche lo está abatiendo y ahora se apodera de mí. No quiero verlo triste, pero no puedo decirle nada. También me siento igual y no entiendo la razón._

 _Este juego ya no me está gustando. ¿Hice bien en traerlo aquí?_

—¡Ay! —me quejé, al chocar con mi hermano— ¡Cuidado, Faramir!

—No puede ser… —me ignoró, observando una pared de piedra que teníamos al frente— ¡no hay paso al último nivel!

—¿Qué?

—¡No debería estar sellado! ¿Por qué taparon la entrada?

—¡De seguro es el escondite de la Palantir! O te equivocaste de lugar.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

 _De repente, ambos miramos escaleras abajo. El rumor de unos pasos nos alerta. Un trueno hace eco en la oscuridad. El temblor de mis piernas se hace evidente: ¡miedo! ¡No, no puedo tener miedo! ¡No ahora!_

—¿Lo oíste? —apunté la antorcha hacia adelante, trémulo— ¿Q-qué fue eso?

—No lo sé —Faramir se aferró a mi abrigo— ¿Cerraste la entrada principal?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Pues algo se está acercando! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 _Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro. Miro a todos lados, ubicando una puerta cerrada con algunas cadenas cruzadas en su superficie. El ruido aumenta: ¡viene hacia nosotros!_

—¡La puerta, empújala! —le señalé, apoyando con desesperación mis palmas en la madera.

 _Un carraspeo desconocido se hizo presente en las tinieblas y los pasos se escuchan más cercanos. Faramir solloza, pide a gritos salir de aquí: está tan aterrado como yo. ¡Porque sí, ya no puedo ocultarlo! ¡Esta torre tiene un hechizo! ¡Jamás debimos venir! ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable? ¡Boromir, tonto!_

 _Una corriente de aire frío nos congela la sangre. Faramir y yo damos un último empujón y abrimos la puerta sellada, enredándonos en las cadenas._

—¡Pasa, Faramir! ¡Rápido! —ayudé a mi hermano a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola de una patada.

 _Ambos retrocedimos, aún en el suelo, atentos a cualquier cosa que estuviera tras la puerta. Apenas puedo ver dónde estamos, gracias a la antorcha que Faramir pudo recuperar. Un sonido parecido al de alguien arrastrándose retumba afuera, junto con el impacto de los rayos. Las cadenas se agitan. ¿Estoy soñando? ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Faramir también lo siente! No me queda de otra: ¡sea lo que esté allí, tendré que enfrentarlo!_

—¡Boromir, no!

—¡Atrás! —desenvainé mi espada de entrenamiento, amenazante.

 _Sentía que las paredes de ese cuarto extraño se cerraban alrededor nuestro. El ruido parecía bajar, pero yo no podía estar tranquilo. Sigo alzando mi espada. Ni siquiera volteo para asegurarme que Faramir se había puesto a resguardo… hasta que un estruendo me alarmó, haciéndome gritar. Todo desapareció de repente, excepto un fuerte dolor en mi pecho: ¡Faramir ya no estaba! ¡Había desaparecido!_

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _Mi poco valor desapareció al sentir el suelo moverse, cayendo a un agujero desconocido. No sé cómo pasó o si pisé en falso: sólo sé que es muy doloroso. Oigo el grito de Boromir, que se aproxima hasta donde estoy, pero no entra. ¡Parece que está muy hondo! ¡¿En dónde me encuentro?!_

—¡Boromir! —miré hacia todas partes, intentando ubicar una luz— ¿Dónde estás, Boromir?

—¡Faramir! —escuché su voz algo lejana— ¿Estás bien, hermano?

—Me caí —traté de levantarme, sujetándome de una fría pared de piedra.

—¡Busca la antorcha, Faramir! Puedo ver algo de fuego, desde aquí.

 _Mi cabeza me da vueltas… sin embargo, la idea de tener luz es más fuerte que mi dolor y hago el intento de caminar, hallando el poco fuego que conservaba la antorcha._

—Este lugar… —mascullé, viendo que el agujero era la conexión a un pasaje secreto y angosto— ¡es un camino estrecho!

—¡Trata de impulsarte! —Boromir ignoró mi comentario, extendiendo sus brazos hacia abajo.

—No puedo —aguanté un quejido—, tengo una rodilla lastimada.

—¡Debiste fijarte al caminar!

—¡Ya no digas nada! —no pude contener mi llanto— ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

—¡Pero no hay nada en este cuarto! —lo oí resoplar, mirando a todas partes— Tengo que buscar ayuda.

—¡No me dejes aquí, por favor! —me asusté.

—¡Sé fuerte! —Boromir gritó, nervioso— Yo también tengo miedo… pero voy a rescatarte, no importa lo que haga.

—Pero si papá se entera…

—¡Lo sabrá de todos modos! ¡Espérame aquí!

—¡No, Boromir! —grité todo lo que pude— ¡Vendrán por mí, no te vayas! ¡Boromir!

 _Mis gritos no sirven de nada. Puedo oír el rechinar de la puerta después de varios segundos, en señal de que Boromir ya se fue. Ahora que estoy solo, puedo ver mi rodilla: la herida es grande, aunque no sangra mucho… pero duele. Detesto los lugares oscuros, siento que algo malo saldrá de repente. Las lágrimas vuelven a caer. ¡Quiero a mi hermano! ¡Quiero a mi madre! ¡Ya no quiero seguir aquí!_

 _Un extraño suspiro llamó mi atención a la izquierda de ese pasaje estrecho. Una especie de brisa, un murmullo en el viento. ¿Qué es? No lo sé… ¡y ahora hay ruidos que vienen de otro lugar! El temor vuelve, pero recuerdo las palabras de Boromir: no soy un cobarde. Y la curiosidad se hace más fuerte: ¿qué hay del otro lado del susurro?_

 _¡No me voy a quedar sentado, tengo que averiguar qué es! La pierna me duele, pero intento arrastrarme hasta coger un ritmo suave. Es una fortuna que la antorcha dure, pero no creo que me quede mucho tiempo. Parece que una luz se filtra al final del pasaje y el sonido del viento aumenta. Por los Valar, me estoy congelando… ¿pero qué? Hay gradas: ¡es una escalera! ¿Qué otros misterios oculta esta Torre?_

 _No sé cómo, pero las sigo cuesta arriba por largo rato y llego a otro espacio más grande, apenas iluminado por los rayos de la tormenta. Puede ver algunos muebles y un atril en el centro, cubierto por una sábana negra. ¡Un cuarto secreto! ¿Por qué mamá no me contó de este lugar? O tal vez no sabía. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación… de tenerla más cerca que nunca?_

 _El rechinar de una ventana rota me alerta en vano, pero no me llama tanto la atención como el objeto del centro. No es una columna que termine en el techo. Es extraño que cubran un poste, sin motivo. No sé por qué me acerco a él, jalo la sábana y descubro algo nuevo: ¡una esfera negra!_

 _¿Será lo que estoy pensando? Todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, viene a mi mente: la charla de Mithrandir y papá, el misterio de la Torre Sur, la entrada bloqueada: ¡ahora todo tiene sentido!_

—¡Una palantir! —exclamé, asombrado.

 _No recuerdo haber estado tan emocionado, excepto por el viaje a Dol Amroth. Es tan extraño que haya descubierto la Palantir, siendo Boromir quien quería verla primero… ¡es verdad! ¡Boromir dijo que volvería con alguien! Miro hacia la abertura por la que subí, pero un nuevo susurro se hizo presente. Es como… si me hubieran llamado. ¿De dónde? Miré la esfera, que parecía brillar. ¿Cómo…?_

—Faramir… —oí mi nombre a lo lejos, pero esta vez desde arriba.

 _¡Debe ser Boromir! ¡Mi hermano llegó! Traté de seguir el mismo camino, pero me detuve: el pasaje estaba muy oscuro. El frío volvió con más fuerza. Mi corazón latía con mucha rapidez: no podía pedirle que subiera, pero tampoco dejaría el tesoro que hallé en este cuarto sin salida._

—¡Señor Faramir! —otra voz resonó en el pasaje— ¿Se encuentra ahí?

—¡Boromir, Beregond! —alcé mi voz— Estoy bien, llegué a unas escaleras.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Boromir sonó intrigada.

—¡Hay otro cuarto acá arriba! ¡Encontré la Palantir, Boromir!

—¡No te entiendo bien! —volvió a quejarse mi hermano.

—¡Eso es lo de menos! —lo interrumpió Beregond— ¡Hay una puerta sellada, además del agujero! ¡No avance más, señor Faramir! ¡Iremos por usted!

 _¡Boromir y Beregond vienen por mí! Aprovecho en volver al atril y mirar la Palantir. ¡Se llevarán una sorpresa cuando la vean en mis manos! No puedo alcanzarla… ¡ya sé! Cojo una silla mediana y subo, tratando de cuidar mi pierna. Boromir tendrá que felicitarme: ¡he cogido la piedra misteriosa! ¡Soy el soldado más valiente de Gondor!_

 _Dos truenos hacen eco en la noche, seguidos de un relámpago brillante que ilumina la sala por un rato. Al fin puedo verla con detalle: es una esfera negra, muy lisa y dura. No había sentido algo tan pesado… ¡y está brillando! La pequeña luz aumenta, como si algo se revolviera. Parece un montón de nubes, una tormenta dentro de la Palantir._

—¡Faramir! ¿Sigues ahí? —oí la voz de mi hermano, un poco cerca.

 _No puedo contestarle. Veo cosas extrañas en la esfera: ¡Minas Tirith! ¡La Ciudadela y sus seis niveles por debajo! ¡La Torre Sur! ¡Mi familia!_

 _Oigo frases, en un idioma que no entiendo: no es el síndarin que me enseñó papá. Las imágenes vuelven a mezclarse, esa voz me hipnotiza. La Palantir pesa mucho, mi cuerpo tiembla, estoy sudando…_

—Faramir… —una voz distinta me susurró.

 _¡Es la misma que me trajo aquí! Mi nombre se repite varias veces, pero no digo nada… ¡me duele mucho la cabeza! Los truenos parecen más fuertes, hay golpes de espadas en mi cabeza, gritos desgarradores, el calor aumenta. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Boromir, ayúdame! ¡La esfera arde en llamas!_

 **FIN POV Faramir.**

 **POV Boromir:**

 _No puedo creer que haya sido tan difícil salir de ese pasaje: ¡Faramir tiene suerte de ser tan pequeño! Identifico las escaleras que mencionó, pero me extraña no escucharlo: es la segunda vez que lo llamo y no obtengo respuesta._

—¡Beregond, date prisa! —le exigí.

—¡No es tan sencillo! —replicó, logrando dejar el camino estrecho— Por los Valar: ¿cómo se les ha ocurrido venir aquí?

—Sólo jugábamos —le oculté la verdadera razón de nuestra aventura.

—¡Y Faramir está herido por ello! ¡Ruegue a Eru que no le haya pasado nada!

—¡Suficiente! —me exasperé— ¿Por qué todos le tienen miedo a esa piedra?

—¿Piedra? —Beregond arqueó las cejas, mientras me cubro la boca— ¿De qué está hablando?

 _Al instante, un potente grito nos hizo reaccionar: ¡proviene de arriba!_

—¡Faramir! —olvidé la discusión y corrí lo más que pude.

 _¡Al diablo la oscuridad, la tormenta, todo! Subo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo, seguido de Beregond. Una luz muy fuerte ilumina las últimas gradas y llego hasta ahí, contemplando las convulsiones y el llanto de mi hermano, mientras sostenía una esfera de fuego entre sus manos._

 _Sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza: ¡no puede estar pasando! ¡La Palantir! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡La pesadilla más espantosa de mi vida! ¡Estoy paralizado!_

—¡Señor Faramir! —gritó Beregond, tratando de quitarle la piedra.

—¡Beregond! —atiné a exclamar, viéndolo caer.

 _No sé qué clase de fuerza tenga esa cosa, pero Beregond se desvanece fácilmente. No queda otra persona más que yo: ¡debo ayudarlo!_

—¡No! —corrí hasta él— ¡Resiste, Faramir! ¡Suelta la pie…!

 _Mi vista se nubla, al contacto con la Palantir. Miles de imágenes se apoderan de mi mente, mezcladas con el fuego. Una especie de ojo en llamas me rodea, mientras escucho sonidos de tambores. ¡Es demasiado fuerte! No… ¡no puedo rendirme! ¡Faramir, despierta, por favor! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!_

 _Una intensa luz blanca brilla alrededor mío, para luego volver a la oscuridad…_

 **FIN POV Boromir.**

 **POV Faramir:**

 _El canto de unos pájaros logra despertarme: apenas puedo abrir los ojos, siento como si no hubiera dormido en varios días. Esta habitación no es mía: ¿en dónde…? ¡Cielos! Mi pierna está vendada, tengo el cuerpo muy adolorido. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

—Lo lograste —una voz grave me llamó, reconociéndola después de unos segundos.

—¿M-Mithrandir? —mascullé.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Faramir —se acercó, sujetando mi espalda para que pueda erguirme—. Trata de no hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —me froté la cabeza, algo caliente por la fiebre.

—Eso quiero que me expliques.

—Faramir —otra voz nos interrumpió.

—¡Papá!

 _Me asusté al verlo en el umbral de la puerta, junto con Boromir. Lo noto serio y mi hermano está en silencio. También tiene algunas heridas en su rostro: ¿papá lo habrá castigado? No, imposible… ¡pero todo se ve tan distinto!_

—Ha despertado bien —mencionó Mithrandir—. Tus hijos tienen una fortaleza excepcional, Senescal.

—¿Están a salvo? —preguntó, con una vergüenza inusual.

—Boromir no da malas señales. Supongo que con Faramir será igual —dijo convencido, para luego fruncir su ceño—. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

 _Papá no contesta y emite un largo suspiro, mientras nos mira. No está enojado: lo sé por sus ojos. Sólo tuerce un poco los labios y baja la cabeza, retirándose de la habitación._

—No entiendo… ¿a qué se refieren? —le pregunté a Mithrandir.

—Nada en especial —dijo Boromir, sentándose en el borde de mi cama—. Me tenías preocupado —sonrió con tristeza.

—Como pueden ver —habló Mithrandir—, manipular reliquias antiguas no es algo que deba hacerse a la ligera.

 _Boromir y yo miramos al mago. Debo admitir que me confunden sus palabras, hasta que una chispa se enciende en mi mente._

—Es verdad… ¡la Palantir de la Torre!

—Que casi los mata, si no hubiera llegado.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —dijo Boromir, intrigado.

—Tengo un don especial con estas cosas. Sospeché que la buscarían, después de andar de fisgones —acotó, revelando nuestro espionaje en el pasillo secreto.

—Fue idea de Boromir —lo acusé.

—Ya lo sé —mi hermano se mostró arrepentido—. No volverá a pasar.

—Descuida. De no ser por ti, jamás la hubiera ubicado —Gandalf puso una mano en su cabeza—. Tu terquedad nos salvó.

—¿De qué? —mi hermano lo interrogó.

—No es algo que les corresponda saber aún —nos sonrió—. Sólo prometan que tendrán más cuidado.

 _Boromir y yo asentimos. Luego, Mithrandir salió con tranquilidad para hablar con nuestro padre, dejándonos solos. Boromir sigue sentado en mi cama: me entristece verlo tan callado, él no es así._

—¿No te pasó nada?

—No, creo…

—Papá no se ha molestado con nosotros —le sonreí—. Olvida lo que pasó y…

—No se trata de eso —ahogó un sollozo—. Debí escucharte cuando dijiste que no querías ir, debí protegerte en esa Torre y no lo hice. Soy un mal hermano…

 _Nada me duele más que verlo explotar en llanto, al punto de olvidar que yo estoy mal. Me apoyo con fuerza en la cama y trató de sentarme a su lado, así tenga punzadas en mi rodilla. No hago más que abrazarlo. Boromir me necesita._

—No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó —le confesé—, pero sentí tu voz en la Torre. Ya es una prueba de que siempre has estado conmigo.

—Faramir… —se le escapó una sonrisa.

 _Mi hermano corresponde a mi abrazo y nos quedamos así un buen rato, sin importar las horas que pasen. En eso, me asalta un ligero recuerdo de lo sucedido, que me hace sonreír. Creo que ha sido lo más hermoso, en medio de la oscuridad._

—¿Sabes? —me separé de él— Antes de despertarme, vi a mamá.

—¿La viste? —Boromir dejó de llorar, frotándose los ojos.

—No sé qué me dijo. Pero ella también estuvo ahí.

—Pensé que fui el único.

—¿También tú? —esta vez me tocó sorprenderme.

—No estuvimos tan solos, después de todo… —Boromir acarició mis cabellos, como de costumbre.

 _Empezamos a reír, más calmados. El sol entra en totalidad por la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación. La tormenta ya ha desaparecido hace horas y le pido a Boromir que me acompañe hasta los jardines, para sentir el aroma de las simbelmynë. ¡La primavera está muy cerca!_

 _No sé por qué tengo la impresión de haber cambiado un poco: veo mi reflejo en el agua y me siento diferente. Quizás sea mi imaginación. Han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas en esa Torre. Dudo que vuelva a pasar por ahí, alguna vez. Y esa piedra, la Palantir… ni siquiera estoy seguro si todo fue un mal sueño. Creo que voy a dejarlo así._

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasar por aquí! Me siento bien conmigo misma, por haber salido del hiatus en esta historia, realmente no sabía cómo continuarla. Pido disculpas al respecto.

Bueno… ¡retomamos las aventuras de Boromir y Faramir en su infancia! Me imagino que todo lugar debe tener sus secretos: siendo la Ciudadela un lugar tan grande y antiguo, sumado a las leyendas que la forjaron, era de esperarse que existieran cosas como una Palantir a la que sólo tenía acceso el Senescal. Por lo que se puede ver, hay posibles pistas de que el mal ya está resurgiendo en Mordor. Me esperanza el hecho de retratar a los hermanos tan unidos, aún en momentos de tensión :') y quería aprovechar en unir los recuerdos de Faramir con esa Torre.

Si hay algo en lo que me estoy confundiendo aquí (es que quería conectar bien los cabos), pueden ayudarme y espero que disfruten este capítulo, que va con cariño para todos los fans :D ¡saludos!


End file.
